Metal Gear Solid 4 Der S3Plan
by Damasch
Summary: Jack, Hal und Dave erfahren mehr über das S3.


Metal Gear Solid 4 – Der S3-Plan

Legende: normaler Text  
_Codec-Gespräch _  
**Videosequenz im Codec **

Kapitel 1

Jack Yardley sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, der erste November 2009. Es war warm in New York, zumindest für diese Jahreszeit, noch angenehm und fein. Seltsamerweise gab es noch keine Anzeichen für die kälteste Jahreszeit, welche allerdings bald beginnen musste, so wie Mutter Natur es schon seit Ewigkeiten Jahr für Jahr geschehen lässt. Und auch dieses Mal würde sie keine Ausnahme machen. Jack dachte nach. Vor zwei Monaten hatte er Rosemary Cole geheiratet und vor drei Wochen kam ihr Sohn Andrew auf die Welt. Das war der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens. Er musste lachen, als er daran dachte, was sein Freund David gefordert hatte.

„Du kannst dem kleinen Kerl ja meinen Namen geben, den Namen des größten Söldners aller Zeiten!", hatte David ihm vorgeschlagen. Jack mochte Dave, er hatte ihn vor ziemlich genau einem halben Jahr kennen gelernt. David hieß mit Nachnamen Sears und war indirekt ein Bruder des ehemaligen US-Präsidenten George Sears. David, alias Solid Snake, der größte aller Söldner, der perfekte Krieger, dachte Jack. Davids Vorschlag hörte sich zwar arrogant an, allerdings war Dave absolut in Ordnung. Er war höflich, und versuchte fast alles, um seine großen Taten irgendwie herunter zu spielen. Es gefiel ihm anscheinend nicht, so bewundert zu werden. „Es gibt kaum einen Unterschied zwischen Helden und Verrückten.", hatte Dave ihm erzählt, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Ein Held, ja das war David, nicht nur für Jack. Vor vier Jahren verhinderte David einen atomaren Krieg, als er den Plan der „Söhne des Big Boss", den Abschuss eines High-Tech-Atomsprengkopfes mit Hilfe des Kampfpanzers „Metal Gear Rex" zu Nichte machte. Rex wurde von Davids bestem Freund Hal Emmerich entwickelt, um die nukleare Abschreckungspolitik zu unterstützen. David lernte Hal, genau wie Jack, während einer militärischen Mission in den USA kennen. Während des Vorfalls mit Rex war Jack noch Teil der Force-21-Streitkräfte, einer Elitetruppe innerhalb der US-Armee. Ironischer Weise waren die Terroristen des Rex-Vorfalls größtenteils Mitglieder einer Einheit, die aus Force-21 und einer anderen Gruppe, an deren Namen Jack sich nicht erinnern konnte, zusammengestellt worden. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig, schließlich war diese Geschichte auch schon vier Jahre her. Die Anführer des Angriffs waren übrigens Mitglieder des Sonderkommandos „Foxhound", einer Truppe, für die David einst gearbeitet hat und die früher von dessen Freund Roy Campbell geleitet wurde.

Shadow-Moses Island, eine einsame Insel vor Alaskas Küste und der Schauplatz des Rex-Vorfalls, war seit dem verlassen. Die Insel war eh viel zu klein, um auf irgendeiner karte verzeichnet zu sein. Und es schien so, als wären Arms-Tech,und DARPA, die „Rex" entwickelten, und die Terroristen die einzigen, die je von dieser Insel Notiz genommen hatten, und natürlich diese besondere Gruppe, die ALLES kontrollierte.

Er ging zum Fernseher und schaltete ihn ein. Eine rothaarige Frau verlas so eben die 15 Uhr-Nachrichten. 

„Nach den ersten Prognosen liegt der Republikaner George W.Bush Jr. mit 52 Prozent knapp vor dem Demokraten John Kerry. Die morgige Wahl wird die spannendste in der Geschichte der USA.", erklang es aus dem Fernseher. Seit Anfang des Jahres gab es andauernd Themenabende zur US-Wahl. Jack erinnerte sich.

Am Anfang des Jahres war er unentschlossen, wen er wählen sollte. Kerry hatte irgendwie kein Konzept und das Hauptthema seiner Reden bestand darin, seinem Kontrahenten Bush politische Inkompetenz zu unterstellen, ohne je selbst Kompetenz in Sachen Politik zu demonstrieren. Dennoch hatte Kerry irgendwie eine sympathische Ausstrahlung, er strahlte Optimismus und Freude aus. Sein Konkurrent war das genaue Gegenteil. George W. Bush Jr. machte generell immer ein Gesicht, als würde Armageddon, das Ende aller Tage, kurz bevor stehen. Jack konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Golfkrieg 1991 erinnern, in welchem US-Präsident George W.Bush Sr. vergeblich versuchte, den Irak von Saddam Hussein, einem der, wie er sagte, „gefährlichsten Männer der Welt", zu befreien. Jack kümmerte sich nicht um Hussein, aber er glaubte, den wahren Grund für diesen Krieg zu kennen: Öl. Der durchschnittliche Amerikaner war halt zu 100 patriotisch. Jack hielt Patriotismus für absolut schwachsinnig. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht den Patriotismus an sich, aber diese Einstellung seiner Mitmenschen regte ihn auf. Wir Amerikaner als Weltpolizei. Wir halten unsere Hand schützend über die Erde, um sie zu bewahren vor allem Bösen, wir, die alles könnenden Amerikaner, die niemals von irgendeiner Nation Hilfe benötigen und alles selbst auf die Reihe kriegen, wir importieren nicht, die Welt darf sich freuen, unsere Waren importieren zu dürfen. Wir Amerikaner sind auch nur Menschen, wie Australier, Russen und Schweizer, dachte Jack, doch viele seiner naiven Landsleute wollten das nicht wahr haben. In seinem Stammlokal „Zum schießenden Ocelot" hörte er oft, wie Menschen am Nebentisch Lobeshymnen auf ihr Land sangen, wie mächtig und frei die USA doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Industrienationen wie Japan, England und Deutschland war. Und wenn Jack sie dann fragte, warum die mächtigen „Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika" Jahr für Jahr mehr Öl importieren, als jedes andere Land, wurde er nur dumm angeglotzt und bekam Sprüche wie „Ach halts Maul, Schwachkopf!" und so weiter zu hören. Daraufhin wandte sich sein Gesprächspartner wieder seinem Budwaiser zu, ohne sich irgendwelche Gedanken über Jacks Aussage zu machen, die ja zweifellos der Wahrheit entsprach. Jack wusste, dass er strengstens darauf achten würde, dass sein kleiner Andrew später nicht so eingebildet und selbstverliebt wird, wie seine Landsleute. Jeder bleibt in seiner kleinen Gruppe und biegt sich die Wahrheit so, wie sie ihm passt. Er zuckte bei diesem Gedanken zusammen und erinnerte sich an ein bestimmtes Gespräch, welches er vor zirka 6 Monaten führte und von dem er früher nichts verstand. Es war ein besonderes Gespräch, denn welcher Mensch kann von sich schon behaupten, mit einer AI gesprochen zu haben ?

Er machte den Fernseher wieder aus und als Fazit aus der Reportage über den bisherigen Wahlverlauf, schloss er den Gedanken, den er auch schon hatte, bevor der Fernseher an war: egal, wen man wählt, es ändert sich eh nichts.

Auch wenn Jacks Beruf schon Agent war, so beschäftigte er sich in seiner Freizeit äußerst gerne mit sog. „Stealth-shootern" wie „Thief" oder „Hitman". Er mochte dieses Agenten-Feeling auch privat, dennoch war es etwas völlig anderes. Wenn er im Spiel an einer Mission scheiterte, oder getötet wurde, drückte er die Quickload-Taste und weiter gings. In der Realität ging so etwas natürlich nicht, da hätte sein Tod die schlimmstmöglichen Auswirkungen. Aber die Videospiele waren nicht real. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, dass Dave ihm einst gesagt hatte:" Das Meiste von dem, was du als „real" empfindest, ist Fiktion. Es ist nur so real, wie dein Gehirn es dich glauben lässt." Jack hatte keine Lust, nun mit sich selbst über die uralte philosophische Frage zu diskutieren, ob der Mensch doch nur ein Sklave seines Gehirns ist, oder ob er doch das Recht hat, für sich SELBST zu entscheiden. Für ihn stand fest, dass er dieses Recht hatte, dass Rose dieses Recht hatte und das sie zusammen dafür sorgen würden, dass Andrew dieses Recht ebenfalls haben wird, egal ob das einer „gewissen Gruppe" nun passte, oder nicht.

Daraufhin setzte sich Jack an seine Playstation 2 und legte den Titel „Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 8" ein, um ihn endlich durch zu zocken.

Nach einigen Stunden, es war schon nachts, Rose war schon zu Bett gegangen und klein-Andrew träumte tief und friedlich vor sich hin. Jack schaltete die Konsole aus und zog das gleiche Fazit wie schon bei den vorherigen sieben Splinter Cell-Teilen. Eine langweilige, aufgesetzte Story, die Clancy anscheinend ganz schnell zwischen zwei Tassen Kaffee, geschrieben hatte, war erneut der größte Kritikpunkt. Er spielte die Stealth-Sppiele ja nicht, weil die Storys so packend waren, sondern einzig und allein wegen dem „Stealth-Feeling", welches er beim spielen spürte, genauso wie bei den VR-Mission und dem Big-Shell-Manöver, nur das diese Manöver das Gefühl um ein millionenfaches verstärkten. Er dachte daran, wie es wäre, wenn man das, was David, Hal und er erlebt hatten, als Videospiel veröffentlichen würde… oder als Kinofilm. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell, es würde nicht passen, es wäre viel zu schockierend und viel zu real, der Anspruch des Gezeigten würde alles, was die Welt vorher sah, um ein tausendfaches übertreffen. Und selbst wenn Shadow-Moses, ein Tanker namens „Discovery", eine angebliche Wasseraufbereitungsanlage und vielleicht sogar Outer Heaven den Weg auf die Konsolen und / oder Kinoleinwände der Welt finden würden, so stand für Jack eines ganz klar fest. Tom Clancy würde damit nichts zu tun haben. So „hurra-amerikanisch" war die Wirklichkeit nicht, Dave, Hal und er spielten sich nicht als ewige Beschützer der Welt auf, sie hatten mit ihren eigenen Landsleuten mehr als genug Probleme, auch wenn „gewisse Leute" angeblich schon seit einhundert Jahren tot sind. Nein, es sollte jemand sein, der es real und packend rüberbringt und dem Spieler bzw. Zuschauer die enorme Spannung der Realität so nahe wie möglich bringt. Ein Amerikaner sollte es nicht sein, vielleicht ein Chinese oder Japaner. Ein Japaner wäre gut geeignet, dachte Jack. Denn schließlich ist Japan der Geburtsort des Videospiels, und Amerikaner können nur schlechte Videospiele machen, dachte er, wenn EA Sports in diesem Bezug auch eine positive Ausnahme war. Er kaufte sich jedes Jahr die aktuelle Version von „Madden NFL" „NHL" „MVP Baseball" und „NBA Live". Die alten Versionen verkaufte er dann bei Ebay. Rose verstand den Videospiel-Tick ihres Gatten nicht.

„Jemand kauft sich ein Sportspiel, nur weil die Grafik etwas besser ist und die Aufstellungen aktualisiert wurden. Tztz… werf dein Geld doch gleich zum Fenster raus."

Das sagte sie ihm jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn spielen sah. Jack antwortete ihr stets:" Andere Leute stecken ihr Geld in Zigaretten, ihr Auto usw. und ich halt in Videospiele. Du solltest das doch verstehen, du kaufst doch auch immer weiter Schuhe und ich frage mich: Wieso kaufst du immer weiter Schuhe ? Wieso kaufst du dir nicht mal zusätzliche Füße, damit du deine Treter auch tragen kannst ?"

„Davon verstehst du nichts, ich habe einige ganz besondere Schuhe, z.B. Walking-Schuhe." Hatte sie ihm mal geantwortet, worauf er nur spöttisch anmerkte: "Na super, Schuhe, in denen, man walken, also gehen, kann. Ich dachte immer, dass sei die Grundvoraussetzung für Schuhe. Zumindest bei meinen Schuhen, ich weiß bei deinen Schuhen ist das was anderes." Jack erinnerte sich, wie er und Rose sich gegenseitig ansahen und dann zeitgleich in Gelächter ausbrachen. Er mochte Rose's Humor. Menschen, die die Gabe besaßen, über sich selbst zu lachen, waren rar und Rose hatte diese Gabe. Jack bemerkte schon gar nicht mehr, dass ihm die Augen zufielen und er einschlief.

Kapitel 2

Er schlief bis um 15 Uhr des folgenden Tages. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bekamen die Yardleys Besuch. Jack, der sich noch im Halbschlaf befand, erkannte die Stimmen von Dave und Hal.

Rose:„Hey, Jack !! Aufwachen! Du musst doch wählen gehen !"

Hal:" Heute wählen wir den neuen US-Präsidenten."

Und Dave ergänzte:„Denjenigen der uns für die nächsten vier Jahre regieren wird."

Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen:" Der Witz war gut. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Ist es nicht ungerecht, dass die Patriots das ganze Land so an der Nase herum führen ?"

David schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, das Volk interessiert sich nicht für die Patriots, solange es ihm gut geht. Überleg doch mal! Diejenigen, denen es gut geht, werden den Teufel tun, irgendetwas an der derzeitigen Situation zu ändern. Wenn du genau überlegst, wirst du einsehen, dass die Patriots uns Amerikanern und dem Rest der Welt ziemlich egal sind."

Jack nickte:"Stimmt, der Welt gehen die Patriots am Arsch vorbei!"

Hal räusperte sich." Ich wollts jetzt nicht so ausdrücken." fügte Dave hinzu.

Rose kommentierte:" Ich finde es ja immer noch seltsam, dass erst Präsident Johnson und einen Tag später sein Vorgänger George Sears starb. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die zwei ermordet wurden. Wer immer das war, man sollte ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen! Die armen, oder David ? George war schließlich dein Bruder."

„ähhm ja…" log David ohne rot zu werden „ich mochte George und James auch." Rose:„Ich fand George genauso sympathisch, wie dich, David. Man merkt gleich, dass ihr verwandt wart."

„Also ich glaube, wir müssen zum Wahllokal ,um unsere Stimmen ab zu geben. Schließlich ist die Präsidentenwahl nur einmal in vier Jahren. Also ab die Post!" verkündete Dave, dem man anmerkte, dass ihm das Thema des Gespräches gar nicht gefiel.

David, Hal und Jack verließen daraufhin die Wohnung und machten sich auf zum Wahllokal. " ähhm, Leute… wir gehen doch wohl nicht wählen, oder ?" fragte Jack seine Kumpel ungläubig. Dave und Hal lachten.

Hal:" Nein, ich wollte dir nur meine neueste Entwicklung zeigen. Mir ist es gelungen, die Nanomaschinen mit den Fähigkeiten deines Exoskeletts zu kombinieren. Als Resultat kannst du nun auch über einen längeren Zeitraum den Codec benutzen. Die Nanomaschinen, die sich in deinem Skull-Suit befanden, waren für dich natürlich nur so lange nutzbar, wie du ihn auch an hattet. Ist ja auch logisch. David wurden die Nanomaschinen jeweils injiziert. Da sie allerdings Fremdorganismen sind, werden sie, aufgrund des natürlichen Selbstschutzes des menschlichen Körpers nach ca. 24 Stunden herausgefiltert und von den weißen Blutkörperchen zersetzt. Mir ist es allerdings gelungen, sie genetisch zu verändern, sodass sie als körpereigene Zellen anerkannt werden."

David nickte und ergänzte:" Natürlich ist auch die kraft- und konditionsverbessernde Funktion des Exoskeletts enthalten. Die Minisensoren erlauben es deinem Gehirn, den Druck im Körper den äußeren Bedingungen anzupassen, um die körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit, egal unter welchen äußeren Bedingungen, auf einem konstant hohen Niveau zu halten."

Hal:" Du musst dir also nicht mehr an den Ohrläppchen ziehen, wenn du über den großen Teich fliegst.",, sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Dave:" Ich muss an Raven denken. Er sagte „Ohrenziehen" sei ein Sport für richtige Männer."

Jack war empört:" Ihr manipuliert mein Gehirn! Das ist ja ätzend!"

Hal entgegnete:"Nur im positiven Sinne, des weiteren werden die Funktion deiner Organe in Echtzeit überwacht. Und der Blutverlust bei lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen wurde durch das Exoskelett um bis zu 25 Prozent gesenkt."  
Jack sah Hal und Dave verdutzt an und fragte:" Weil die Stärke der Muskelkontraktionen erhöht wurde, nicht wahr ?"  
Hal:" Absolut korrekt."

Jack:" Das ist ja cool!", rief Jack verdutzt und froh zugleich aus.

David:"Jack, ich glaube, du verstehst nicht, was Hals Erfindung bedeutet. Durch diese speziellen Nanomaschinen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du durch eine körperliche Fehlfunktion stirbst, auf fast 0 Prozent gesenkt."

Hal:" Ruhig Dave, steigere dich da nicht so hinein. Es stimmt zwar ungefähr, was du gesagt hast, allerdings wurden meine Nanos noch nicht über einen längeren Zeitraum getestet. Aber es sollte so sein, wie von dir beschrieben. Wenn ich die Nanos weiter modifiziere, könnte ich uns vielleicht sogar das ewige Leben schenken."

Jack:" Ist das denn jetzt noch nicht möglich ? Ihr habt doch gesagt, alle lebensnotwendigen Funktionen werden durch die Nanos sichergestellt."

Hal:"Nein, stell es dir so vor: Jedes Mal, wenn du dich z.B. aus Versehen in den Finger schneidest, verlierst du eine gewisse Menge Blut. Diese Menge wird durch meine Nanomaschinen zwar stark verringert, aber die Wunde blutet trotzdem immer noch ein bisschen. Da es nicht möglich ist, Blut mit Hilfe der Nanos zu reproduzieren, würdest du trotzdem irgendwann verbluten."

Dave:„Du dürftest dir halt nur öfter in den Finger schneiden. Vier mal so oft, wenn Hals Prognose stimmt."

Hal:" Es ist nur eine äußerst wage Schätzung. Ich rate dringend davon ab, sich auf sie zu verlassen. Hier nimm !"

Jack schaute erstaunt auf die kleine Spritze, die Hal ihm reichte.

Eine alte Frau kam auf sie zu und schaute fragend auf Jacks Spritze. „Wofür haben sie die Spritze denn ?"

Hal flüsterte seinen Kumpeln zu:"Passt mal auf, die verarschen wir jetzt! Ich setz mir grade voll den fetten Schuss." , sagte er frech zu ihr.

Dave fügte hinzu:" Ohne Stoff geht nix."

Die alte Frau brüllte:" POLIZEI!!!!!!! DROGENKONSUM AUF ÖFFENTLICHEN STRAßEN!"

Aufgrund der enorm hohen Verkehrsdichte in New York, setzte der amtierende Bürgermeister Clark Peterson auf eine große Anzahl von sog. „Fußtruppen." Fußtruppen waren kleine Gruppen aus 2 Polizisten, jede Gruppe patrouillierte stets um ein kleines Gebiet New Yorks und konnte, falls erforderlich, Verstärkung über Funk anfordern. Sofort bemerkten Hal, Dave und Jack 2 Polizisten, die auf sie zu rannten. Die liefen, so schnell sie konnten in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon. Hal keuchte:" Puh, dass war doch nur n' kleiner Joke. Das alte Frauen auch immer so spießig und humorlos sein müssen!"

„Keine Ahnung räusper" meinte Jack. „Aber die Frau hat bestimmt eine Kellerwohnung, so wie die aussah." „Wie sah pust sie denn aus?" Hechelte David. „Als wenn sie zum Lachen immer in den Keller geht.", meinte Jack, der noch lachen konnte, obwohl er genauso schwer atmete, wie seine Freunde. „Spar dir deine Witze für besser passende Situationen auf!" grummelte Hal.

Kapitel 3

Sie rannten durch die engen Nebenstraßen New Yorks, bis sie die beiden Polizisten abgehängt hatten. Für solche Situationen waren unübersichtliche Großstädte echt gut geeignet. Die drei legten eine Pause ein, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Jack fiel wieder ein, was ihm David heute gesagt hatte, und er fragte ihn:" Du hast gesagt, dass die Menschen, denen es gut geht, nicht für die Revolution sind. Aber wieso versuchen unsere älteren Mitbürger dann nicht, etwas zu ändern. Die meisten Alten Leute sind miserabel gelaunt und sehen nicht so aus, als wenn sie im Leben schon mal Spaß gehabt hätten."  
Hal überlegte kurz und sagte dann:" Ich glaube, dass liegt am Generationenkonflikt. Die Alten halten die Jungen für respektlos und unhöflich und die Jungen sehen die Alten als uncoole Spießer an."  
David lachte:" Gut, dass du noch jung bist. Durch dein Verhalten trägst du nicht gerade dazu bei, den Generationenkonflikt zu lösen. Dein „Joke" war alles andere als angebracht. Hey, die Luft scheint wieder rein zu sein." Jack betrachtete seine Spritze und meinte: "Bevor man uns doch noch festnimmt, vernichte ich den Stoff mal eben."

Er injizierte sich die Nanomaschinen.

„Probiere sie mal aus!"  
Jack griff sich ans Ohr und stellte den Codec auf die Frequenz 141.12 ein.

_Jack: Hal, verstehst du mich ?"  
Hal nickte:" Laut und deutlich. Es funktioniert, wie es sollte. Der Codec trägt natürlich die Versionsnummer 2.2.5, Version 2.1 konnte keine Bilder und Videos Üübertragen."_

Jack:" Wie hast du V.2.2.5 denn entwickelt. Ich stelle mir das unheimlich kompliziert vor."

Hal:" Naja, Mei Ling, eine chinesische IT-Spezialistin, die auch zu Daves Beraterteam während der Shadow-Moses-Mission gehörte, hat Vesrion 2.1 und vermutlich auch 1.0 programmiert. Das Update auf Version 2.2 implementierte allerdings nur die Möglichkeit, Bilder und Videos zu übertragen. Und der von mir geschriebene Patch auf V.2.2.5 behebt nur den Buffer-Overflow-Fehler und beseitigt das Problem der Blitzübertragung."

Dave:" Was war jetzt Blitzübertragung noch mal ?"

Hal:" Die Blitzübertragung erschafft das Bild deines Gesprächspartners im Codec. Ist die Distanz zwischen den beiden Gesprächspartnern zu gering, so beeinflussen sich die Signale und anstatt deines Gesprächspartners siehst du nur Schnee."

Dave:" Als Olga dich auf der Big-Shell vor den Claymore-Mienen warnte, hat sie auch keine Blitzübertragung genutzt, genau wie Gray Fox damals in Shadow Moses."

Jack:"Tja, jedes Programm hat seine Bugs. Aber solange wir eine Genie wie dich haben, dass sie fixt, macht das ja nichts."

Hal:" Durch einen Bug konnte GW deine Nanomaschinen auf der Big-Shell manipulieren. Schöne Grüße an die Patriots."

David:" Fanatische Idioten!" 

Jack beendete die Codec-Übertragung und die drei setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

Jack:" Wie hast du den Codec denn jetzt „dicht" gegen die Patriots gemacht ?"

Hal:" Stell es dir so vor. Die Nanomaschinen sind ein Computer und der Codec ist eine auf dem Computer installierte Software, die für die Kommunikation zwischen den Personen bzw. Computern zuständig ist. Die Gesprächspartner sind über den Codec, wie Computer in einem Netzwerk, miteinander verbunden. Es war den Patriots möglich, bestimmten bösartigen Programmcode in die Nanomaschinen einzuschleusen und sie so zu manipulieren."

Jack:" Wow! Was unser Hal kann, kann kein Anderer."

Hal:" Das schmeichelt mir, allerdings habe ich mich bei diesem Schutzmechanismus dem sog. „NX 3.0" von Microsoft inspirieren lassen. Die „No-Execute-Technologie" wurde im Service Pack 2 für Windows XP im Jahr 2004 eingeführt . Ach wie die Zeit doch vergeht, dass ist jetzt auch schon fünf Jahre her. NX 2.0 kam im XP Nachfolger „Windows 2007" zum Einsatz und NX 3.0 habe ich selbst geschrieben."

David:" Für jemanden, der sich in das Netzwerk des Pentagon hacken kann, ist das doch wohl kein Problem. Aber er hat sich dafür nicht mit den Kompatibilitätsproblemen der NX-Technologie rumschlagen müssen. Microsoft musste ja die unterschiedlichsten Programme bei der Entwicklung berücksichtigen. Spiele, Treiber, usw, die mussten ja kompatibel sein. Der Codec brauchte keine Kompatibilität, da er einzig und allein der Kommunikation, sowie der Bild- und Datenübertragung dient."

Hal:" Mit der Kompatibilität von Videospielen z.B. ist das auch so ne Sache. Für viele Entwickler ist es zu zeitaufwendig und zu teuer, ihre Spiele für mehrere Plattformen kompatibel zu machen. Deshalb erscheinen ja heute nur noch „Exklusiv-Titel." Konami z.B. entwickelt seit 2004 nur noch Spiele für die Playstation 2, oder besser gesagt, die Playstation 3, welche in wenigstens zwei Jahren von Sony durch die Playstation 4 abgelöst wird ."

Dave:" Ich finde diese Exklusiv-Spiele ja schlecht. Diejenigen, die die entsprechende Konsole nicht besitzen, schauen in die Röhre. Keine gute Idee, die dieser Konami-Boss da hatte. Wie hieß der Kerl noch gleich…der Mann, der Policenauts, Snatcher und Boktai gemacht hat… Ich komm nicht drauf…. egal. Aber mal was zur Playstation 4. Ich habe gelesen, dass Sony PS4-Games für Discs programmiert, die eine Gesamtkapazität von 12 Terrabyte haben. Dass muss man sich mal vorstellen."

Jack:" Yep, ich weiß noch, wie das mit den winzigen Festplatten früher war. Im Jahr 2004 waren die größten Festplatten nur mit einer Kapazität von 400 Gigabyte ausgestattet. Beeindruckend, wie sich die Computerbranche weiter entwickelt."

Hal:" Mensch, Leute ! Wir reden hier über Computer, achten gar nicht darauf, wo wir hingehen und stehen genau vor dem Wahllokal!"

David:" Wir wählen aber nicht, nützt eh nichts. Lasst uns zu McDonalds gehen, ich will eine große Portion „Chicken Mc Nuggets" mit Chili-Sauce und einen McRib."

Hal:" Gute Idee, wir kommen mit. Was mir so eben einfällt: Jack, wirkt bei klein-Andrew das entwicklungsfördernde Mittel schon, dass ich ihm injiziert habe ?"

Jack:" Jau ! Davon wollte ich euch doch noch in Kenntnis setzen, habs vergessen, aber er macht erstaunliche Fortschritte in seiner Entwicklung. Er ist erst zwei Wochen alt, Rose ist erst vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und Andrew kann schon Stimmen und Gesichter zuordnen und richtig greifen kann er auch schon. Seine Entwicklung geht ungeheuer schnell voran, dank dir Hal."

Dave:" Nicht, dass er morgen schon sein erstes Wort spricht. Er wird später mal genauso schlau, wie Hal."

Jack:" Wenn ich gemein wäre, würde ich in Davids Aussage jetzt etwas hinein interpretieren. Du hast doch wohl nicht mit Rose…"

Hal:" Aber Jack…"

Kapitel 4

Plötzlich…

Jack:" Hey Leute, mein Codec meldet sich !"

_Jack:" Nanu… Nun wie Sie sehen, sehen Sie nur Schnee! Hal, es wird Zeit für den Codec in Version 2.2.6, den Schnee-Bug hast du nämlich nicht behoben."_

Schnee:"Raiden, nennen Sie mich Mr. X!"

Jack:" hm.. Was wollen Sie ?"

Mr.X:" Sie und ihre Freunde ermuntern, noch wählen zu gehen, tun sie es! Sie haben wirklich die Möglichkeit, etwas zu verändern.!" Er lachte.

Hal:" Ich habe den Codec getestet! Der Fehler war doch behoben! Ich verstehe das nicht."

Jack:" Wer sind Sie ?"

Mr.X:" Sie verstehen vielleicht nicht, wie unser erstes Gespräch zustande kam. Ich will es Ihnen erklären: Wir sind die intelligentesten Wesen im Universum und haben daher stets einen Plan B parat." 

Hal tippte Jack auf die Schulter. Er sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an und schlug ihm vor, seinen Gesprächspartner so lange wie möglich hin zu halten. „Vielleicht kann ich mit meinem Codec das ursprüngliche Signal decodieren und zurückverfolgen. Dann würden wir endlich mehr über das „Wiseman's Komitee", alias die „Patriots", erfahren."

Da Jack genauso gespannt auf die wirkliche Identität der Patriots war, wie Hal und David, stimmte er dem Vorschlag zu.

_Jack:" Plan B ?"_

Mr. X:" GW war nicht das einzige System seiner Art. Wir nutzen JFK, um mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu treten."

Jack:" Wehe Sie wagen es, meinen Sohn zu entführen, so wie Sie es damals mit Olgas Sohn getan haben…"

Mr.X:" Aber Jack, wir sind doch nicht gemein und abatig, wir sind doch keine Menschen… Wir möchten Ihnen, Snake und Ph.D. Emmerich Mut machen und Ihnen sagen, dass sie nicht die ersten „Puppen" waren, an denen das S3 getestet wurde."

Dave:" Na was Sie nicht sagen."

Mr. X:" Shadow-Moses war nicht einmal die erste militärische Operation zur Erprobung der Fähigkeiten des S3!"

Hal:" Was !?"

Mr.X:" Dank Ihres Codecs können Sie sich selbst ansehen, was wir meinen." 

David, Jack und Hal starrten gebannt auf das Video in ihrem Codec.

Kapitel 5

**24. August 1964, 5:30 Uhr morgens, pakistanischer Luftraum.**

Es ist dunkel. Ein Militärflugzeug mit der Bezeichnung „FX" und der kanadischen sowie der US amerikanischen Nationalflagge ist zu sehen.

Colonel:" Wir befinden uns soeben über Pakistan. Aktuelle Höhe: 30.000 Fuß."

Der Colonel befindet sich im Cockpit des Flugzeugs, neben ihm sitzen eine junge Frau und ein Techniker.

Colonel:" Wir nähern uns dem sowjetischen Luftraum. 20 Minuten bis zum Absprung."

Basis:"Beginnt mit dem internen Druckabbau. Equipment-Check: bewaffneter Fallschirm ?"

Colonel:" In Ordnung. Seid ihr bereit ?"

Basis:" In der Landezone herrschen immer noch große Druckunterschiede. CAVOK (Clouds and visibillity ok)."

Colonel:"Roger. Die Sicht ist gut."

Hinten im Flugzeug sitzt ein Soldat in einem grünen Anzug, er scheint auf etwas zu warten.

Techniker:" Mach die Zigarette aus!"

Er gibt dem Soldaten ein Gerät.

Techniker:" Das verbindet den Luftschlauch mit deinem inneren Equipment. Setz deine Maske auf !"

Er dreht sich von dem Soldaten weg.

Techniker:" Weiß der Kerl überhaupt, was er macht ?"

Colonel:" Nähern uns dem Absprunggebiet."

Techniker:" Zehn Minuten bis zum Absprung…"

Colonel:" Hey, bist du taub ? Er hat gesagt, du sollst deine Zigarre ausmachen und deine Maske aufsetzen."

Der Soldat wirft seine Zigarre durch das Flugzeug. Er setzt sich seine Maske auf und schnallt sich seine Ausrüstung um.

Colonel:" Druckabbau abgeschlossen."

Basis:" Sauerstoffvorrat wird überprüft."

Techniker:" Sechs Minuten bis zum Absprung. Absprungluke wird geöffnet."

Der Soldat schaut auf die Luke, die sich langsam öffnet. Sonnenstrahlen fallen auf diese.

Colonel:" Sonnenaufgang."

Techniker:" Außentemperatur beträgt minus 46 Grad Celsius. Zwei Minuten bis zum Absprung. Steh auf!"  


**Der Soldat steht auf und geht zum Rand der Luke.**

**  
Colonel:" Du wirst mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 130 Meilen (ca. 209 Km) pro Stunde fallen. Vermeide es, vom kalten Wind eingefroren zu werden."**

Techniker:" Noch eine Minute bis zum Absprung.!"

Basis:" Macht die Notflasche bereit !"

Colonel:" Etwas für die Geschichtsbücher. Der erste HALO-Sprung, (High altitude low opening)den die Welt zu Gesicht bekommt."

Die Zigarette, die der Soldat vorhin weggeworfen hat, liegt nun auf der Luke. Er tritt auf sie und geht langsam weiter."

Colonel:" Zehn Sekunden bis zum Absprung. Bereithalten! Status Ok, alles im grünen Bereich. Auf Absprung vorbereiten!"

Basis:" Countdown: 5…4…3…2…1…"

Colonel:" Breite deine Flügel aus und flieg! Der Herr sei mit dir."

Daraufhin neigt sich der Soldat ganz langsam nach vorne, bis er aus dem Flugzeug fällt. Er überschlägt sich einige Male und streckt seinen Körper dann. Er hält die Arme eng am Körper, um den Luftwiderstand zu verringern. Im Fallen bewegt er sich kaum. Dann winkelt er Arme und Beine an. Die Sonne leuchtet neben ihm wie ein gold-weißer Feuerball. 

Colonel:" Hör zu, Jack ! Deine Mission besteht darin, Tselinoyarsk, einen gebirgigen Distrikt im Territorium der Sowjets, zu infiltrieren. Kümmere dich um die Sicherheit von Sokolov und bring ihn zurück zum Westen. Falls wir Sokolov nicht zurückbringen können, bevor diese Waffe einsatzbereit ist, stehen wir einer Krise von noch nie da gewesenen Verhältnissen gegenüber. Die Uhr tickt bereits."

Jack zieht die Reisleine und beginnt zu schaukeln, als sich der Fallschirm innerhalb von vier Sekunden auf die maximale Größe aufbläht.

Colonel:" Nach der Rettung Sokolovs haltet ihr euch beim Recovery-Punkt bereit. Ein Ballon wird an dieser Stelle abgeworfen. Helium wird hinein geleitet, um ihn auf zu blasen. Dieser Vorgang wird zirka 20 Minuten dauern."

Jack schaut nach unten und sieht die grünen Baumkronen des Waldes.

Colonel:" Wenn der Vorgang abgeschlossen ist, wird der Arm im Ballon einrasten und ihn hochziehen."

Jack:" Das „Fulton Surface-To-Air System". Davon hab ich schon gehört."

Colonel:" Das ist das erste Mal, dass es im Gefecht eingesetzt wird."

Jack:" Glaubt ihr, dass Sokolov das mitmachen wird ?"

Colonel:" Vor einem Fallschirmsprung hätte er sicherlich mehr Angst. Und der Arm kann bis zu 500 Pfund (250 Kilogramm) tragen."

Jack:" Ihr schickt mich nur mit einer einzigen „Kampfkralle" über die Grenze ?"

Colonel:" Der Arm ist mit sechs Gewehrläufen mit jeweils 20mm Vulcan-Kanonen und 2 40mm Maschinengewehren ausgestattet."

Jack:" Hört sich ja an, als könnte nicht einmal ein ganzes Panzerbattalion etwas gegen ihn ausrichten."

Colonel:" Selbst mit dem Treibstoff im Reservetank sehen wir uns einem Zeitlimit von 4 Stunden gegenüber. Wenn alles glatt geht, dürfte es nicht länger, als ein paar Stunden dauern. Du wärst dann schon zum Abendessen wieder zu hause. Doch falls irgendetwas schief geht, wirst du im Dschungel zu Abend essen, frühstücken und all deine anderen Mahlzeiten zu dir nehmen."

Als der Colonel das sagt, schaut er besorgt zu seiner Co-Pilotin, welche ihm schnell zunickt. Währenddessen verheddert sich Jacks Fallschirm in einer Baumkrone. Er klingt sich aus und stürzt unsanft auf den Boden. Seine Körperhaltung erinnert an einen 100-Meter-Läufer, welcher kurz davor ist, aus seinem Startblock heraus zu preschen, allerdings sind seine Arme dafür zu weit vom Oberkörper entfernt und zu stark gebeugt. Plötzlich hebt er blitzschnell den Kopf. Langsam steht er auf und beginnt, einen Teil seiner Ausrüstung abzulegen und sich seinem Fallschirmgurt zu trennen, welcher immer noch seinen Oberkörper umgibt. Dann greift er sich langsam an die Maske und zieht sie herunter. Er blickt sich schnell um, erkennt aber niemanden. Schnell versteckt er sich hinter einem Baum. Er schielt hinter dem Baum hervor, um erneut nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dann geht er in die Hocke und greift sich an sein linkes Ohr. 

Kapitel 6

_Mr.X:"Wissen Sie, wer der Mann war, dessen Fallschirmsprung Sie soeben beobachtet haben ?"_

Jack:"Nein, aber er sah dir sehr ähnlich Dave."

Dave:" Jack, dass war Big Boss…"

Mr.X (Naomis Stimme):" Der Mann, den sie den größten Soldaten des 20. Jahrhunderts nannten."

Mr.X:" Solid Snakes Vater! War es nicht äußerst beeindruckend, einen der größten Soldaten, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat, in Aktion zu erleben ?" 

Jack beobachtete David und bemerkte, dass er die Fäuste ballte und rot anlief.

_David:" Tun Sie bloß nicht so! Für Sie sind wir nichts weiter als Puppen!"_

Mr.X:" Das Ziel von Big Boss's Mission, die in die Analen des US-Militärs unter dem Codenamen:"Operation Snake Eater" einging, war die Kalibrierung und zugleich ein Test für das S3."

Hal:" Diese Mission fand im Jahr 1964 statt. Das S3 existiert seit 45 Jahren ! Warum ? Wenn ihr die totale Kontrolle über uns Menschen wollt, und das S3 dazu in der Lage ist, euch diese Kontrolle zu geben, wieso habt ihr so lange gewartet ?"

Mr.X:" Wir ahnten, dass die Menschen im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Informationsmüll produzieren würden, den es zu beseitigen galt. Das S3 sollte durch die „Operation Snake Eater" zum ersten Mal seine Fähigkeiten demonstrieren um als Gegenmaßnamen im Bezug auf die riesigen Mengen Datenmüll zu dienen. Dennoch produzierte der Mensch erst bedrohliche Mengen an nutzlosen Informationen , als das 21.Jahrhundert begann, was hauptsächlich dem Internetboom zu verdanken war.. In diesen 45 Jahren testeten wir das S3 immer wieder an Zivilisten und in militärischen Manövern. Jede militärische Aktion, in der die USA seit 1969 bis heute verwickelt waren, diente als Test für das S3!

Jack:" Oh mein Gott !!!"

Mr.X:" Übrigens, Raiden, der S3-Test an ihrem „Adoptivvater" Solidus hätte Ihnen sogar auffallen müssen. Ein Rückblick. 

**30.April 2009, Federal Hall, Washington D.C. USA**

Solidus:" Weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist, Jack ?"

Raiden:" Der 30. April ?"

Solidus:" Richtig. Heute vor 200 Jahren wurde George Washington zum ersten US-Präsidenten gewählt…" 

_Jack:" Oha jetzt fällt mir was auf ! 1789 ist nicht 1809. Es waren nicht 200, sondern 220 Jahre. Washington trat sein Amt ja 1789 und nicht 1809 an. Aber sagte er das wirklich aufgrund des S3s ? Ich glaube, es war nur ein Versprecher."_

Mr.X:" Damit erbringen Sie den Beweis, dass der Mensch nicht in der Lage ist, die Komplexität des S3s zu erkennen. Auch Solidus hatte keinen freien Willen. Doch der Geist des menschlichen Wesens ist schwach und der Mensch sucht sich für alles, was er nicht versteht, simple und falsche Antworten, da er es nicht ertragen kann, unwissend zu sein." 

Jack sah, dass Davids Zorn sich in Gleichgültigkeit verwandelt hatte.

_David:" Ihr Patriots seid für mich nichts weiter als fanatische Idioten. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ihr mich eingesetzt habt, um irgendetwas zu simulieren. Es ist mir Scheißegal, ob ich in Shadow-Moses der erste S3-Tester des neuen Jahrtausends war…"_

Mr.X:" Sie haben mir nicht zu gehört Snake ! Ich habe doch gesagt, dass das S3 zuerst an Zivilisten getestet wurde, bevor es in militärischen Operationen weiter verfeinert werde. Aber wenn Sie sich wirklich für das erste Testobjekt des S3s im neuen Jahrtausend halten, sollen Sie sehen, wie Sie sich dann verhalten hätten… haha. Eins noch zum Verständnis. Wir haben einige Namen in der folgenden Videosequenz geändert, damit das Gezeigte zu Ihnen und Ihrem Umfeld passt, Snake. Ihre Verhaltensweisen und Aussagen wurden allerdings nicht modifiziert." 

Gespannt starrten David, Hal und Jack auf den Videobildschirm ihres Codecs.

Kapitel 7

****

Irgendwann im Jahr 2000 während eines Beitrags der „MTV News" über die britische Popgruppe „Foxhound"… McDonnell Miller, Solid Snake und Frank Jaeger geben ein kurzes Interview. Snake spricht:" Es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben, niemals tun würde: Ich würde nie eine zweitklassige Quizshow moderieren und nie mit meinem Hintern wackeln."   
_  
Dave:" Was soll das denn ? Ich war nie in einer Musikgruppe ! Ich gab noch nie in meinem Leben ein Interview und MTV war nie an mir interessiert Was soll das ?!"_

Hal:" Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Die Patriots halten dich zum Narren. Du hast gesagt, dass es dir egal wäre, ob du das erste Testobjekt für das S3 im 21. Jahrhundert wärst. Daher haben die Patriots die echten Testobjekte ersetzt und dich, Frank und McDonnell an ihrer Stelle eingesetzt. Die echten Testobjekte waren mehr oder weniger berühmte Musiker, was ihr Interview bei MTV erklärt."

Mr.X:" Bravo, Dr. Emmerich. Sie haben recht."

Jack:" Brechen Sie Ihre Demonstration ab, mich interessiert das nicht."

Hal:" Nein, ich will sehen, wozu das S3 fähig ist."

Mr.X:" McDonnell und Frank sind untergeordnete Objekte, es geht hauptsächlich um Sie, Snake. In diesem Test wurde überprüft, ob das S3 in der Lage war, die Erinnerung und das logische Denken des Menschen zu beeinflussen. Sehen Sie selbst, ob es funktioniert hat."

Hal:" Bin ich der einzige, der glaubt, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu kennen ?"

Mr.X lachte:" Der S3-Plan schlug niemals fehl."   
**  
Irgendwann im Jahr 2000 bei der ersten Big Brother- Staffel in Deutschland. Moderator Oliver Geissen:" Und nun, als Showact für diesen Abend. Ich freue mich, sie Ihnen präsentieren zu dürfen. Für mich sind sie die Neuentdeckung des Jahres. Willkommen „Foxhound" mit „Overlord"!"**

McDonnell, Snake und Frank sitzen auf Barhockern und fangen an zu singen. Dann stehen sie auf und hüpfen in 90 Grad-Sprüngen um die eigene Achse.   
_  
Hal:" Hey, ihr habt ja echt knackige Ärsche, vor allem du, Dave."_

Jack:" Und ihr könnt ganz toll damit wackeln. Von wegen „so etwas würde ich nie machen. Ziemlich vergesslich bist du, Dave."

Hal:" hmm…"

Jack:" Woran denkst du, Hal ?"

Hal legte seine Stirn in Falten und sagte:" Ihr Verhalten und Snakes Aussage wurde vom S3 manipuliert. Das ist, so glaube ich zumindest, die Beeinflussung des logischen Denkens, dass die Patriots meinen."

Mr.X:" Es war eines von vielen Experimenten, die wir mit Ihnen durchgeführt haben."

Jack:" Haben Sie noch mehr Videos von Snake als S3-Opfer. Ich find die irgendwie ulkig."

Hal:" Ich glaube, du unterschätzt den ernsten Hintergrund des Videos."

David:" Das mit dem Hintern war ja schon mal Nonsens. Zeigen Sie mal, was ich noch so angestellt habe."

Mr.X:" Wie Sie wünschen."   
**  
1.August 2003 im Select-Studio von MTV-Deutschland. **

Moderator:" Und nun freue ich mich auf meinen heutigen Gast, ehemals bei „Foxhound" nun auf Solotour: IROQUOIS PLISKIN !"

Dieser kommt rein und setzt sich. Der Moderator fragt:" Zu aller erst: Iroquois ist ein seltsamer Vorname. Was bedeutet der eigentlich ?" Iroquois grinst verlegen:" Nun, dass weiß ich nicht, aber er ist schon seltsam, nicht ?"   
_  
Mr.X:" Als „Iroquois" bezeichnete man die nordamerikanischen Indianer, die hauptsächlich in New York lebten. Sie waren Verbündete der Briten während der amerikanischen Revolution."_

David, Hal und Jack schauten verdutzt.

Dave:" Iroquois Pliskin war der SEAL-Soldat dessen Identität ich auf der Big-Shell annahm, um meinen angeblichen Tod weiter aufrecht erhalten zu können."

Mr.X:"Das wissen wir. In Wirklichkeit haben wir dem Testobjekt ja auch einen Vornamen gegeben, der zu uns passt. Übrigens sahen Sie für einen Toten sher lebendig aus, zumindest, wenn man Sie mit Vamp vergleicht."

Jack:" Also arrogantes Aloch würde ich meinen Sohn ja nicht nennen."

Mr.X:"Falsch, sie hießen „Gott ist gnädig. Es müsste Sie doch eigentlich interessieren, wie sie heißen, wenn Sie einen so seltsamen Vornamen haben, oder ? Sie hätten einfach mal ihre Eltern fragen können, irgendjemand muss Ihnen Ihren Namen ja gegeben haben. Aber Ihre Fähigkeit logisch zu denken wurde ja durch das S3 unterdrückt." 

David stupste Hal an und sagte:" Na super, jetzt lassen wir uns hier über einen angeblichen Vornamen zu labern, den ich eh nicht habe. Bist du jetzt zufrieden ?"

Hal:" Fast, ich habe ihr Signal fast geortet. Die Patriots sind so damit beschäftigt, ihr S3 zu loben, dass ihnen gar nicht auffällt, dass ich ihr Signal fast geortet habe. Haltet sie noch ganz kurz hin. Lasst euch ein letztes Video zeigen."

Jack:"Das S3 ist echt beeindruckend, aber ich will einen weiteren Beweis, dass es funktioniert."

Mr.X:" Wir haben auch eine dritte und letzte Videosequenz mit Iroquois vorbereitet. Und Snake: Machen Sie sich nix draus, Sie sind nicht so unverschämt, wie er. Oder waren Sie nur mit Meryl zusammen, um ihre CD-Verkäufe anzukurbeln ?" Er lachte. 

**  
15.8.03**

Vor einem Einslive-Radiokonzert.

Sprecher:"Und nun präsentiert Einslive exklusiv im Einslive-Radiokonzert und zum ersten Mal live auf einer deutschen Bühne: Iroquois Pliskin !"

Iroquois denkt: Boah verfickte scheiße, die Pfeifen vor mir können bestimmt kein englisch. Wieso sitz ich dann überhaupt hier ? Wieso können Sie mir mein Geld nicht einfach so geben und ich verticke mein Album dann woanders. Ach, egal ich sag einfach nicht mehr als nötig, die können ja eh alle kein englisch, und dann düse schnell ich wieder ab. Ich bin müde und will zurück in meinen verfickten Sarg auf meinem verfickten kleinen Friedhof." 

Kapitel 8

Hal:" Also Iroquois' Wortwahl ist wirklich miserabel."

Mr X (Iroquois Pliskins Stimme):"Nun gelegentlich rutscht mir schon mal ein "Fuck" raus, aber das sollte man nicht überbewerten."

Jack:" Und unverschämt ist er auch noch, gelegentlich"…tztz……Aber das mit dem Friedhof und dem Sarg verstehe ich nicht."

Mr.X:" Es hat mit seinem Aussehen zu tun."

Jack:" Dann zeigen Sie und jetzt endlich mal ein Bild vom echten Iroquois Pliskin !"

Mr.X:"Nein, wir geben die wahre Identität der echten S3-Testobjekte nicht preis, aber Snake. Sie können sich sein richtiges Aussehen vorstellen, denn einige Charaktere, denen Sie in Shadow-Moses und auf der Big-Shell begegnet sind, besitzen Merkmale seines realen Aussehens. Stellen Sie sich Meryl vor, mit Fortunes Frisur, Vamps Hautfarbe während des Kampfes im Filter Chamber 2 mit Raiden und den Farben vom Exoskeletts des Ninjas als Make-Up auf den Augenlidern. Zirka ein Pfund pro Quadratmillimeter Haut. Und nein, Raiden, er hätte kein Loch in der Stirn und war nicht in der Lage, Projektilen aus zu weichen… damit wäre diese Frage schon mal geklärt.... Übrigens, um noch mal auf seinen Namen zu sprechen zu kommen, stimmen auch ihre Initialen überein, Snake, sie müssen nur vertauscht werden. Es gibt noch weitere Parallelen, familiärer Art."

Jack:"Also sein Aussehen gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Entweder ist der Typ eine Transe, oder wir haben es hier mit einer Frau zu tun, die nie in den Spiegel schaut, oder irgendwie an Realitätsverlust leidet."

Dave:" Ein deutsches Sprichwort lautet glaub ich:" Jeder entstellt sich, so gut er kann." Und Pliskin kann das echt gut. Igitt. Ist er jetzt ein Mann oder eine Frau ?"

Mr.X:" Letzteres…"

Hal:" Also bevor ich mit der Sex habe, werde ich lieber schwul. Die wiegt ja allein durch ihre Kosmetik schon drei Kilo mehr."

Mr.X:" Sie war das erste Testobjekt für das Exoskelett. Allerdings bekam Sie keine Ganzkörperversion, wie Gray Fox in Shadow Moses oder Olga auf der Big-Shell, sondern zwei Miniexoskelette, die ihr in die Augenlieder eingesetzt wurden, damit sie ihre Augen trotz des enormen Drucks öffnen konnte. Vamps blasse Hautfarbe war ein Nebeneffekt, sie wurde nämlich von Dr.Clark wiederbelebt, wie Gray Fox. Deshalb sieht sie aus, wie eine Leiche. Ihr wurde allerdings ein Medikament injiziert, um die Krämpfe, die das Exoskelett bei Gray Fox hervor rief, zu unterbinden. Das war im Jahr 2000. In den folgenden fünf Jahren wurde der Fehler mit der Blässe behoben. Gray Fox sah ja schon wieder wie ein normaler Mensch aus. Das Medikament wirkt sich allerdings stark auf die körperliche und geistige Leistungsfähigkeit aus, weshalb wir darauf verzichteten, es bei Gray einzusetzen."

Dave:" Puh, als Leiche hätte ich echt nur Nachteile."

Mr.X:" Naja, dafür wären Sie aber extrem reich, hauptsächlich dank „Overlord.". Und Sie wären heute nicht 34, sondern erst 25."

David:" Moment mal: Jetzt weiß ich endlich, woher ich den Begriff „Overlord" kenne."

Jack:" Schieß los !"

David:" „Overlord" war der Codename für den Angriff der alliierten Streitkräfte des zweiten Weltkriegs auf die Küste der Normandie am 6. Juni 1944, welcher die Vernichtung des nationalsozialistischen Hitler-Regimes einleitete. Der Tag ging als „D-Day" in die Geschichtsbücher ein."

Mr.X (Ames' Stimme):" Textbuchantwort."

Mr.X:" Zum Abschluss wollen wir noch ein paar Punkte klären. Erstens: Snake, blasen Sie kein Trübsal, weil an Ihnen das S3 getestet wurde. Ich sage nur…"

Mr.X ( M.Millers Stmme):" Wenn ich mit meinem Finger in der Nase bohren will, dann tu ich ich das. Wenn ich mir mit meinem Finger den Arsch auswischen möchte, tu ich das. Und wenn ich mir nen Ring an den Finger stecken will, dann tu ich das auch."

Mr.X:" zweitens: Der Codec wurde nicht ürsprünglich von Mei Ling entwickelt, seine erste Version wurde von Big Boss in der Operation „Snake Eater" eingesetzt… Und drittens: Dr. Emmerich, die Nanomaschinen, die Ihnen und Ihren Freunden ewiges Leben bringen sollen, funktionieren wirklich."

Hal:" Woher wissen Sie das ?"

Mr.X:" Sonst wären wir ja schon seit 100 Jahren tot... Machen Sie es gut. Übrigens, Raiden, grüßen Sie Ihre Frau von uns."

Jack:" Also, die Patriots sind schlimmer, als ich gedacht habe. Tztz" Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Jacks Handy klingelt.

Jack:" Ob das Rose ist ? Hallo…."

Rose:" Hallo Schatz, sag Hal, dass sein Mittel zur Entwicklungsbeschleunigung bei Andrew super ansetzt, er hat so eben sein erstes Wort gesprochen."

Hal und Dave, die das Gespräch eng an Jack gedrückt, verfolgen, strahlen über das ganze Gesicht, genau wie der stolze Vater.

Jack:" Das will ich hören. Heute ist doch noch ein wunderschöner Tag !"

Rose:"Ich hole ihn."

Jack:" Na, klein Andrew, wie heißt denn dein erstes Wort ?"

Hal, Jack und Dave platzen fast vor Spannung, Freude und Erwartung.

Andrew:"… PATRIOT!!!!!!!!"

Kapitel 9

Die drei Freunde starrten sich ungläubig an.

„Ich muss sofort nach hause!" rief Jack, dem die Panik quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, er war blass, wie eine Leiche und man merkte, dass er einen Klos im Hals hatte. Hal bekam einen Magenkrampf und David hatte Kopfweh.

Hal:" Wie können die Patriots es nur wagen, ihr dämliches S3 an klein-Andrew zu testen. Er hat niemandem etwas getan !"

Jack:" Er ist absolut unschuldig, mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sich die Patrots so über ihn luistig machen."

Auf Hals Gesicht erschienen erneut tiefe Denkfalten." Vielleicht stimmte das gar nicht und sie wollten uns durch Andrew nur necken oder verunsichern, oder so ?"

David:" Aber warum ?"

Hal:" Ich denke, dass ist so, als hätte sich jemand ein neues Auto gekauft und würde jedem x-mal erzählen, wie toll es doch sei. Und all denjenigen, die davon nichts hören wollen, bindet er es immer wieder auf die Nase. Die Patriots wissen, dass wir sie und ihr S3 für Bullshit halten und amüsieren sich darüber, indem sie uns immer mehr damit reizen. Mit Personen, die uns selbst sehr nah stehen, funktioniert das leider besonders gut."

Jack:" Ich frage mich nur, ob es diesen „Iroquois Pliskin", der sich so bescheuert aufführt, ob er das aufgrund des S3s tut, oder nicht, sei mal dahin gestellt, wirklich gibt, oder ob er nur erfunden ist."

David:" Ach, lassen wir die Spinner doch einfach ! Jack, du gehst jetzt nach hause und wirst feststellen, dass Andrew nichts mit den Patriots am Hut hat. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du noch machst, Hal, aber ich geh jetzt ins Bett." Er hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnt. „Tschüss Leute, ich melde mich wieder. Jack, grüß Rose und den kleinen von uns."

Hal:" Also, was ich heute erlebt hab, muss ich erstmal verarbeiten."

Jack legte Hal beruhigend seine Hand auf die rechte Schulter, lächelte ihn an und sagte:" Wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir schlafen, wir haben noch ein Gestebett frei."

Hal nickte, er war immer noch äußerst angespannt aufgrund der Erfahrungen, die er am heutigen Tag gesammelt hatte und es erschien ihm als beste Möglichkeit, Jacks Vorschlag an zu nehmen. Die beiden Männer gingen also zu Jacks Wohnung.

David trottete nach hause. Er versuchte sich ab zu lenken, um das Gesehene und Erlebte zu verdrängen. Er schaute in die Fenster der Straßencafes, wo zu dieser späten Stunde nur noch wenige Menschen beisammen saßen. Als er an „Lucas Bistro" vorbei kam, bemerkte er einen alten Mann, es war der alte Louis. Louis schien schon zum Inventar von „Lucas Bistro" zu gehören. Er kam jeden Abend ins Bistro und aß eine Salami-Schinken-Pizza. Dazu trank er stets eine Flasche billigen Fusel, den man für fünf Dollar im nächsten Supermarkt kaufen konnte. Das machte Louis schon seid Jahren, Tag aus, Tag ein. 

David versuchte, sich auf Louis oder irgendjemanden bzw. irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, dass nichts mit den Patriots zu tun hatte, doch es half alles nichts. Vor seinen Augen tanzten stets die 12 US-Flaggen und die amerikanische Nationalhymne dröhnte in seinem Kopf. In jedem Gesicht, in das er schaute, erkannte er „Uncle Sam", die Symbolfigur der Amerikaner und, neben der US-Flagge, das wichtigste Symbol des amerikanischen Patriotismus. Wie sehr er dieses Wort mit P doch hasste. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich nach hause, um sich vor seinen Gedanken zu schützen. Im Moment hasste er die USA. Er hasste sein eigenes Vaterland. Früher hätte er das nie für möglich gehalten, aber was war schon früher…

Er schloss die Haustür seiner Wohnung auf und dachte, dass er die Patriots schon aus seinen Gedanken verbannen könnte, wenn er nur endlich Schlaf finden würde. David war äußerst müde und gerade, als er seine Haustür aufschießen wollte, um sich endlich in sein Bett zu legen und neue Kraft zu schöpfen, spürte er nur noch kurz einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Kapitel 10

David erwachte aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Selbst im Traum war er vor den Patriots nicht sicher. Stimmen in seinem Kopf sprachen zu ihm, verhöhnten ihn:" Du bist eine Waffe und nicht anders als Kampfflugzeuge, Panzer, Kriegsschiffe oder U-Boote. Man benutzt dich und wirft dich anschließend weg, wenn du deine Bestimmung erfüllt hast. Die Waffe hat kein Recht, selbst zu entscheiden."

David wusste natürlich, dass das absoluter Schwachsinn war, aber er bekam diese Gedanken nicht aus seinem Kopf. Selbstverständlich hatte er vielen Menschen den Tod gebracht, aber er konnte es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Er tötete die feindlichen Söldner nur, um die nukleare Bedrohung ab zu wenden, die Millionen Menschen getötet und sogar nachkommende Generationen gezeichnet hätte.

David blickte sich um. Er lag auf einem harten Bett in einer Zelle. Es sah wie in einem Militärgefängnis aus, soweit er das von seinem Standpunkt aus beurteilen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie und warum er an diesen Ort gebracht wurde.

Plötzlich wurde seine Zellentür aufgeschlossen und zwei Männer traten ein. Beide trugen Sturmgewehre sowie schwarze Uniformen mit dem Schriftzug „US-Army."

„Nun, Sie scheinen ja wieder fit zu sein, Snake." Meinte der erste Soldat, belustigt zu ihm. David viel auf, dass seine Müdigkeit wirklich wie weggeblasen war.

„Wo bin ich hier ?" fragte David. Doch die Soldaten schüttelten nur die Köpfe und der zweite von ihnen sagte:" Das müssen Sie nicht wissen. Folgen Sie uns einfach." Daraufhin warf der er Snake eine dunkelgrüne Uniform zu.  
„Anziehen !" meinte er kurz und knapp und in einem Ton, der alles Andere als freundlich war. David schien es das Beste zu sein, zu kooperieren. Wenn er machte, was von ihm verlangt wurde, würde er vielleicht erfahren, wo er war und wie er wieder nach Hause kommen konnte. David verließ mit seinen zwei ihm unbekannten Begleitern die Zelle. Ein Soldat ging vor ihm, der zweite hinter ihm. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie so auf mich aufpassen müssen ?" fragte Snake. „Maul halten und weiter gehen!" sprach der Soldat vor ihm. Sie gingen aus dem Zellentrakt durch einige enge und dunkle Gänge. Das Gebäude machte Wirklich den Eindruck, als ob es ein Stützpunkt oder ein Flugzeugträger, oder irgendetwas in der Richtung, war. Sie kamen an eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „ROLLFELD B – ZUGANG NUR AUTHORISIERTEM PERSONAL GESTATTET!" David beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der hintere Soldat mit seiner Schusswaffe auf seinen Kopf zielte. „Ganz ruhig und nicht bewegen ! Probieren Sie's besser nicht, dass würde Ihnen schlecht bekommen, klar ?" David verstand seine Anspannung nicht. Doch dann sah er, wie der zweite Soldat sich vor einen Retina-Scanner stellte. Eine weibliche Computerstimme sagte:"Retinaprofil wird eingescannt und mit momentaner Datenbank verglichen, bitte warten…. Retinaprofil in Datenbank gefunden, Zugang wird gestattet."

Daraufhin betraten die drei das „Rollfeld B", auf welchem sich vier Mig-21-Flugzeuge befanden. Sie waren mit den Codes „AX-24" bis „AX-27" durchnummeriert. Ein Soldat drückte auf einen Knopf und die Einstiegsluke von „AX-24" öffnete sich. „Los, rein da und ganz hinten hinsetzen! Beeilen Sie sich, wir haben schon 22 Uhr 57. Nenene, dass wird nix…" meinte einer der Soldaten. Dave stieg ins Flugzeug und sah, dass der Soldat mit „ganz hinten" so etwas wie einen kleinen Extrajet meinte , den die MIG abschießen konnte. Er war für ein-Mann-Infiltrierungsmissionen konzipiert. David hörte das Beep-Geräusch seines Codecs. Frequenz 112.78 versuchte, ihn zu kontaktieren. Er kannte niemanden, der diese Frequenz verwendete, doch er beantwortete das Signal.

Die Blitzübertragung zeigte David einen General, den er nicht kannte.

_David:" Wer sind Sie ?"_

Mann:" Ich bin Michael Jeremias Nash, Oberbefehlshaber der US-Airforce." 

David war über die personellen Spitzen der einzelnen Zweige des US-Militärs aufgeklärt, was er Hals Hacker-Fähigkeiten zu verdanken hatte. Allerdings sagte ihm der Name Michael Jeremias Nash weder als Chef der US-Airforce noch als sonst jemand etwas. Er hatte den Namen nie gehört, und diese Tatsache machte ihn stutzig und etwas unsicher.

Dave merkte, wie sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung setzte und sich in die Lüfte aufschwang, allerdings mit ungewissem Ziel.

_David:" Zu aller erst, wo bin ich und was soll das hier alles ?"_

Nash:"Neben Ihnen liegt eine Maske. Setzen Sie sie auf !" 

David sah sich verblüfft um und entdeckte die Maske schließlich neben sich. Er setzte sie auf.

_David:" Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet."_

Nash:" Richtig, alles zu seiner Zeit, Snake .Entspannen Sie sich während des Fluges, das hier wird kein Urlaub." 

Der wäre mir auch lieber, als das hier, dachte David. Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich Nash erneut. 

_Nash:" Wir erreichen gleich unser Zielgebiet. Dies ist eine Infiltrierungsmission. Sie sind ein Geist, Snake. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Diese Art des Eindringens ist die Spezialität von „Foxhound". Mit anderen Worten: Ausrüstung- und Waffenbeschaffung erfolgt vor Ort."_

David:" Eine echte ein-Mann-Einheit." 

David merkte, wie der Minigleiter, indem er sich befindet, ausgeklinkt wurde und der Bordcomputer die Steuerung übernahm. Der Gleiter flog knapp über dem Boden und plötzlich öffnete sich seine Luke und er wurde automatisch heraus geschleudert, allerdings öffnete sich sofort ein kleiner Fallschirm, der sich in seiner Uniform befand. Er sah, wie der Gleiter in ein nah gelegenes Waldgebiet stürzte, bevor er selbst auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. Der Fallschirm hatte seine Fallgeschwindigkeit kaum verringert. Aufgrund der hohen Geschwindigkeit überschlug er sich mehrere Male, bevor er sich endlich auf seinen Knien abstützen konnte. Er blickte sich um und erkannte in der tiefen Dunkelheit nur ein großes Waldgebiet.

_Nash:" Ihre Mission besteht darin, Tselynoyarsk, in den sowjetischen Bergen zu infiltrieren. Kümmern Sie sich um die Sicherheit von Sokolov und bringen Sie ihn zurück in den Westen. Sollte diese Mission scheitern, bedeutet das einen nuklearen Weltkrieg. Denken Sie stets daran und agieren Sie mit extremer Vorsicht. Demonstrieren Sie Ihren Patriotismus…" _

David kamen diese Befehle erschreckend bekannt vor, aufgrund des einen Videos, dass ihm die Patriots gezeigt hatten. Big Boss hatte 1964 exakt die gleichen Missionsziele. 1964, das war vor 45 Jahren. David traute seinen Ohren nicht.

_Nash:" ... und beginnen Sie mit Operation Snake Eater !" _

Nash beendete das Gespräch.

apitel 11

David überlegte. Was hatte Nash ihm gesagt ? Er soll Tselinoyarsk in den sowjetischen Bergen infiltrieren und einen Kerl namens Sokolov retten. Die Sowjetunion wurde am 26.12.1991 aufgelöst und alle UdSSR-Staaten waren von diesem Zeitpunkt an bis heute unabhängig. Aber warum dann diese Anweisungen ? David verstand nichts, es machte keinen Sinn.

Er beschloss, seinen Befehlen folge zu leisten und stieg langsam im Schutze der Nacht einen kleinen Berg hinauf, welcher den Beginn des tselinoyark'schen Territoriums symbolisierte. Als er den Berg erfolgreich bestiegen hatte, erschreckte er kurz, denn er spürte ein Gefühl, dass er weder in Shadow-Moses, noch auf der Big-Shell gespürt hatte. Sein Magen war leer und verlangte lautstark nach etwas verwertbarem. Aber seine Nanomaschinen versorgten ihn doch mit allen notwendigen Nährstoffen und Vitaminen. Sein Körper hatte sich nie beschwert. Verwirrt rief er Nash an.

_David:" Mit den Nanomaschinen stimmt etwas nicht ! Überprüfen Sie die Nährstoffzufuhr ! Mein Magen knurrt seltsamer weise." _

Dave sah, wie der Airforce-General ihn mit verständnislosem Blick ansah.

_Nash:"Snake, jeder Mensch muss etwas Essen, wenn sein Magen knurrt. Das ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen von Hunger.Sie sind hier nicht in einem Restaurant oder so ! Suchen bzw. schießen Sie sich Ihre Verpflegung gefälligst, wie es jeder andere Soldat in Ihrer Situation auch machen würde. Sie sind schließlich im Dschungel, da gibt's Früchte und Tiere, die der Mensch gefahrlos verspeisen kann." _

Nash schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und wich vom Thema ab.

_Nash:" Und achten Sie auf Ihren Radar ! Er ist batteriebetrieben, also setzen Sie ihn mit Bedacht ein !" _

Nash beendete das Gespräch erneut und er schien, zumindest wenn man sich auf seine Mimik und Stimmlage bezog, David für einen ziemlichen Trottel zu halten. Dieser wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er zwei Wachposten entdeckte, die einen kleinen Waldweg entlang schritten. Beide trugen Sturmmasken, grüne Tarnanzüge und Sturmgewehre, die vor 40 Jahren mal dem militärischen Standard entsprachen. David schlich langsam durch die dünne Laubschicht, die den Boden bedeckte.

Soldat 1:" Ich glaub, ich hab was gesehen !", rief er seinem Kollegen in einem stark russischen Dialekt zu.

Soldat 2:" Schau nach, ich bleibe hier und kümmere mich um Sokolovs Unversehrtheit. Nicht aus zu denken, wenn ihm etwas passiert. Seine Sicherheit wurde von oberster Stelle befohlen. Leonid hat wohl noch was mit ihm vor. Sieh jetzt nach !"

David reagierte blitzschnell, kletterte auf einen Baum, und schlich, geschmeidig wie eine Katze, einen etwas dickeren Ast entlang, von welchem er den Soldaten beobachten konnte.

Soldat1:" Hallo ? Ist da wer ???"

Er schaute zu den Bäumen empor, doch er erkannte niemanden, was David der Dunkelheit verdankte, die um ihn herum herrschte.  
Soldat 1:" War wohl nur ein Tier, oder der Wind." Er drehte sich um. In diesem Moment sprang David aus der Baumkrone und Griff sich den nichts ahnenden Soldaten von hinten. Er hakte sich mit einer Judosichel ein, damit sein Opfer nicht nach vorne ausweichen konnte. Er drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten, und nach einem einfachen knacken, dass den Bruch seines Genicks verkündete, ließ er von ihm ab. Er bemerkte, dass der tote Soldat einen Rucksack trug. Als David diesen öffnete, entdeckte er darin einige volle Magazine und getrocknete Früchte. Über letztere machte er sich so gleich her. Er steckte die Magazine ein und nahm das Sturmgewehr an sich, welches zu seiner Freude mit einem Schalldämpfer ausgerüstet war.

David beschloss, den zweiten Soldaten aus zu schalten und Sokolov zu holen.

Plötzlich hörte er nur noch einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei und er sah, wie ein Soldat aus dem Zelt rollte und die steile Böschung des Gebirges hinunter stürzte.

David schlich hinter einen Baum, kniete sich hin, und aktivierte den Codec.

_David:" General ! Ich bin anscheinend nicht der einzige Eindringling, der etwas von Sokolov will. Jemand anders ist bei ihm."_

Nash:" Schleichen Sie sich heran und beobachten Sie beide. Tun Sie nichts, was Sokolovs Sicherheit in irgendeiner Weise gefährden würde. Keine Schusswaffen, klar ?"

David fiel etwas auf.

David:" Wie lautet der Codename für diese Operation."

Nash:" Ihre Mission trägt den Codenamen „Snake Eater", aber das hat Sie nicht zu interessieren. Ihr Interesse als Soldat hat einzig und allein darin zu bestehen, Ihre Befehle zu befolgen und Ihre Mission erfolgreich ab zu schließen."

David:" Gab es schon vorher eine Mission, die den gleichen Codenamen hatte ?"

Nash:" Was soll diese Frage ? Natürlich ist jeder Mission ein eindeutiger Codename zugeordnet, dieser dient allerdings ausschließlich zur späteren Archivierung der entsprechenden Mission in den Archiven des US-Militärs und zum geheimen Informationsaustausch über diese. Schnell Snake, hören Sie das Gespräch zwischen dem Fremden und Sokolov ab !" 

David schlich sich langsam und unauffällig an den gut getarnten und von seiner Umgebung kaum unterscheidbaren Trakt heran, in welchem sich die Zielperson befand. Er bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich zu atmen, um das gesamte Gespräch verfolgen zu können. Nun würde er wahrscheinlich genauere Informationen über seine Mission erhalten, wenn es auch seltsam war, dass Nash sich so bedeckt hielt, was Informationen anging. Er schielte um die Ecke, konnte die zwei Männer aber gut erkennen. Sokolov war ein älterer Herr mit Monokel und trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Er musste auf David gewartet haben, welcher ihn zurück in die USA bringen sollte. Seine Sachen würde er jawohl nicht zum schlafen an behalten. Er wartete auf David, aber wer war dann der Mann, mit dem er sprach ?

Kapitel 12

David sah, dass Sokolov dem Soldaten einige Konstruktionspläne zeigte.

Soldat:" hmm, nettes Teil, was Sie da konzipiert haben.", schmunzelte er.

Sokolov sah ihn fassungslos an.

Sokolov:" Sie verstehen anscheinend nicht, was passieren würde, wenn der „Shagohod" den Sowjets in die Hände fällt. Der kalte Krieg würde enden und die Sowjets könnten durch seine unübertreffbare und unvergleichliche Kampfstärke den Kommunismus auf der ganzen Welt verbreiten."

Soldat:" Aber, Sie sind selbst Russe, warum erfüllt es Sie nicht mit Stolz, ihr Vaterland durch Ihre Erfindung unterstützen zu können ?"

Sokolov:" Ich selbst habe stets andere Ansichten akzeptiert. Doch der Kommunismus ist der falsche Weg."

Soldat:" Warum ? Ist es nicht ein toller Gedanke, wenn alle Menschen vom Vermögen her und vor Gericht gleich sind bzw. gleich behandelt werden ?"

Sokolov steckte sich eine Zigarre an.

Sokolov:" Sie sind ein Narr, Naked Snake. Es ist eine Utopie, zu glauben, dass sich die Grundidee des Kommunismus durchsetzen kann. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Khrushchow und vor ihm Stalin genau so behandelt wurde, wie der einfache russische Bauer ?"

Snake traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sokolovs Gesprächspartner trug ebenfalls den Codenamen „Snake". 

Naked Snake:" Nein."

Sokolov:" Sehen Sie. Niemand ist im Kommunismus gleich, doch er nimmt den einfachen Menschen die Entscheidungsfreiheit. Die Mächtigen im Parlament entscheiden, was geschieht und was nicht. Der einzelne kann nichts unternehmen, sich in keinster Weise entfalten oder entwickeln."

Naked Snake:" Der Kommunismus hält sich nicht an seine eigene Grundidee…"

Sokolov:" Richtig, doch die sowjetische Propaganda blendet die einfachen Leute und schürt Ihren Hass gegen den „bösen" Kapitalismus des Westens, insbesondere natürlich gegen die Vereinigten Staaten."

Naked Snake:" Sie halten vom Kapitalismus also mehr…"

Sokolov:" Ja, im Kapitalismus kann sich der Einzelne selbst verwirklichen. Durch neue Ideen, die ihm selbst und dem Rest der Welt zu gute kommen können. Er wird angespornt, selbst etwas zu leisten und wird für die von ihm erbrachte Mehrleistung entschädigt. Vergleichen Sie doch nur mal die Wirtschaft der USA mit der der Sowjetunion."

Naked Snake:" Ein Agrarstaat und eine Supermacht…"

Sokolov:" Wir wissen beide, wo der Einzelne ein besseres Leben führen kann. Khrushchow wird den „Shagohod" nutzen, um der Welt den Kommunismus mit Gewalt auf zu zwingen. Nichts könnte ihn aufhalten."

Naked Snake:" Aber, wenn Sie es so sehen, wieso haben Sie den „Shagohod" dann überhaupt erst entwickelt ?"

Sokolov:" Ich bin zwar Professor an der moskauer Universität, doch leider auch nicht gerade auf Rosen gebettet… Und Geld kann helfen, sich zu entscheiden."

Naked Snake:" Auch wenn die getroffene Entscheidung nicht immer die richtige sein muss…"

Sokolov:" Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, war falsch. Deshalb bin ich ja zu Ihnen über gelaufen. Ich will der Welt großes Leid ersparen."

Naked Snake:" Was macht den „Shagohood" so bedrohlich ?"

Sokolov:" Alles ! Seine Panzerung übersteigt die Zerstörungskraft von Mittel- und Langstreckenraketen bei weitem. Er ist ein gigantischer Roboter, ausgestattet mit 2 12,7 mm DShKM – Maschinengewehren mit jeweils 300 Schuss, sowie 9 K112-Cobra-Raketen . Das ist allerdings nicht einmal das Schlimmste…"

Naked Snake:" … unvorstellbar." Naked Snake war sichtlich geschockt und beeindruckt zugleich.

Sokolov: „Sagen Ihnen die Codenamen „Little Boy" und „Fat Man" etwas ?"

Naked Snake:" Das waren die Codenamen der Atombomben, die über Hiroshima und Nagasaki abgeworfen wurden, nicht wahr ?"

Sokolov:" Am sechsten und neunten August 1945. „Little Boy" tötete auf der Stelle 70.000 Menschen, „Fat Man" sogar doppelt so viele. Auch heute, gut 19 Jahre später, sind die genauen Todeszahlen nur schätzbar. Auch nachfolgende Generationen sind gezeichnet… Der „Shagohod" macht es beinahe problemlos möglich, ein weit entferntes Ziel mit einer Atombombe zu erreichen und das mit verhältnismäßig geringem Aufwand. Der Shagohod besitzt eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 80 Km/h und das bei einem Gewicht von 152,5 Tonnen. Er ist 22,8 m lang, 8,2 m hoch und 6,4 m breit.Er verfügt über eine Reichweite von 650 Km."

Naked Snake:" Ich hab doch gesagt: nettes Spielzeug… Wo befindet er sich momentan ?"

Sokolov:" Zirka 12 Kilometer nordöstlich von hier, in einer gut versteckten Schlucht namens Grozny Grad. Ich kann Sie hin führen, wenn Sie wollen."

Naked Snake:" Wie kann ich ihn zerstören ?"

Sokolov schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte:" Ihr einzige Chance besteht darin, den „Shagohod" zu stehlen. Sagen Sie Ihren Leuten, Se sollen Ihn nachts abtransportieren, um wenig Aufsehen zu erregen. Setzen Sie am besten Schlafgas ein, um die Wachen aus zu schalten."

Naked Snake:" Wer ist der Anführer der Sowjets in diesem Gebiet ?"

Sokolov:" Der Einsatzleiter ? Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn, jeder nennt ihn „Nemesis". Sein engster Vertrauter ist ein Mann namens „Ocelot", ein Revolver-Freak, so um die zwanzig ist er. Und ein Sadist… Aber nun kommen Sie mit mir !"

David wurde besonders hellhörig. Meinte Sokolov etwa DEN Ocelot ? Nein, der war ja schon ein alter Mann und keine zwanzig mehr.

Naked Snake und Sokolov verließen den Raum durch einen Hinterausgang und David konnte dabei einen kurzen Blick auf Nakeds Gesicht erhaschen. Dabei gefror ihm sein Blut in den Adern vor Schreck und sein Herz hörte für kurze Zeit auf zu schlagen. Naked Snake sah genauso aus, wie sein Vater „Big Boss" aus dem einen Video der Patriots, das Big Boss's Fallschirmsprung über der Sowjetunion zeigte, seine „Operation Snake Eater".

Kapitel 13

David entschloss sich, den beiden Männern mit einigem Abstand zu folgen. Sokolov führte Naked Snake zielstrebig Richtung nord Osten, durch kniehohes Gras und nicht einmal die Schlangen, die sich Ihnen in den Weg stellten, schienen ihn besonders zu beeindrucken. Vielleicht verließ er sich aber auch nur auf Nakeds Pistole, welche dieser stets griffbereit in seinem Gürtel trug… Die Beiden bemerkten ihren heimlichen Verfolger nicht. 

Naked Snake:" Ich schätze, dass wir unser Ziel fast erreicht haben, vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Kilometer… und bis jetzt ist uns noch keine Wache begegnet. Wie seltsam…"

Sokolov:" Finden Sie ? In diesem Gebiet gibt es nichts, Nemesis konzentriert seine Leute hauptsächlich um den „Shagohod."

Naked Snake:" Was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit Frage: Wenn Khrushchow mit dem Shagohod wirklich einen nuklearen Angriff auf die USA durchführen will, wie will er ihn vor dem russischen Volk und dem Rest der Welt rechtfertigen ?"

Sokolov:" Ihm würde schon eine passende Ausrede einfallen, er ist schließlich Politiker und daher in solchen Sachen geübt. Wahrscheinlich würde er der Presse gegenüber verkünden, dass die USA einen Atomsprengkopf Richtung Sowjetunion abgeschossen hätten, welcher zum Glück noch rechtzeitig abgefangen werden konnte."

Naked Snake:" Er würde das natürlich als Kriegserklärung der USA ihnen gegenüber deuten."

Sokolov:" Natürlich. Und sich gezwungen sehen, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Die sowjetischen Bürger sind, aufgrund der Propaganda ihrer Regierungen, eh nicht gut auf den „Feind", den kapitalistischen Westen, zu sprechen… Es würde also problemlos in ihr negatives Bild passen. So, nun müssen wir diese Brücke überqueren, sonst müssten wir den kleinen See vor uns durchschreiten und das muss ja nicht unbedingt sein, auch wenn er sehr tief ist und man nicht problemlos in ihm stehen kann." 

Naked Snake und Sokolov betraten die Brücke.

Die beiden vernahmen plötzlich eine ihnen unbekannte Stimme:" Naked Snake ? Wussten Sie, dass einer unserer Soldaten vor einer Wochen zu den Truppen Ihres Landes übergelaufen ist ?"

Sokolov:" Das ist Nemesis' Stimme…"

Naked Snake:" Wer war der Soldat ?"

Die Zwei sahen, dass sich eine Frau mit blonden kurzen Haaren Ihnen in den Weg stellte. Sie war ca. Mitte vierzig und trug eine grüne Uniform und ein grünes Bandana um den Kopf.

Nemesis:" Ihr Name ist „The Boss". Sie ist eine lebende Legende. Im zweiten Weltkrieg hatte sie erheblichen Anteil am Sieg über die Nazis."

Naked Snake glaubte Nemesis' Worten nicht, zog seine Waffe und richtete Sie auf die Frau.

Naked Snake:" Wieso sollten Sie zu uns überlaufen ?"

The Boss kam langsam und vorsichtig näher:" Ich bin nicht übergelaufen. Ich bin loyal bis zum Ende, bis meine Bestimmung erfüllt ist."

Mit diesen Worten griff sie Naked Snake mit der einen Hand an seine Pistole und mit der zweiten stieß sie ihn nach hinten weg, indem sie auf seinen Brustkorb drückte. Naked Snake fiel hin, doch sofort war seine Waffe wieder auf seine Kontrahentin gerichtet, doch die lächelte ihn nur an. Sie hielt etwas schwarzes in der Hand und bei näherem hinsehen, fiel ihm auf, dass es wie ein Magazin aussah. Erschreckt stellte er fest, dass sie ihm mit ihrem ersten Griff dieses aus der Pistole gezogen hatte und ohne Munition war eine Schusswaffe natürlich unbrauchbar. Er warf deshalb seine Pistole weg, stand auf, ging in Kampfstellung und kann langsam und in kleinen Schritten auf Sie zu. In The Boss' Gesicht waren allerdings keine Aneichen von Angst oder Unsicherheit zu erkennen. Er schlug mit seiner Rechten zu, doch sie blockte den Angriff mit der ihrigen und rammte ihm den linken Ellenbogen in den Magen. Naked Snake keuchte er spürte die durch den Schlag ausgelösten Muskelkontraktionen, er fühlte sich, als wenn er sich gleich übergeben müsste. The Boss hielt seinen Arm immer noch mit ihrer rechten Hand fest und drehte sich um 180 Grad, dann presste sie ihm kraftvoll den Ellenboden auf den Arm. Naked Snake schrie vor Schmerz, die lebende Legende hatte ihm den Arm gebrochen…

The Boss gab ein Handzeichen, zwei Wachen traten aus dem Schatten hervor und nahmen den Besiegten in Gewahrsam . Einer heilt ihn links, einer rechts fest. The Boss kam näher und musterte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Es war so eine Art „Schulmädchenlächeln". Dieses Lächeln, dass Mädchen aufsetzen, wenn sie ihren Freundinnen erzählen, dass ihr Vater die Pornohefte ihres verhassten Bruders in dessen Zimmer gefunden hat.

Ihre Augen glänzten und es war ihr an zu sehen, dass sie den Moment der Überlegenheit ihm gegenüber auskosten wollte.

The Boss:" Och, der kleine Amerikaner wurde besiegt, von einer hilflosen Frau… Du bist jetzt mein Gefangener. Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will… klar…?" 

Sie streichelte mit ihrer rechten Hand sein Gesicht und glitt langsam seinen Hals entlang. Sie streichelte mit ihren Fingern sanft über seine Brust…"

Sokolov war währenddessen wie gelähmt und bewegte sich die ganze Zeit keinen Millimeter. Nemesis schloss die Augen, senkte sein Haupt und schüttelte es. „Nun geht das wieder los…Frauen, tztz… Dabei findet sie an Männern eh keine Freude."

Es war auffällig, wie sehr er das Wort „Männer" betonte.

Währenddessen strich The Boss Naked Snake über den Bauch und ertastete sanft dessen Hüften. Er verzog die ganze Zeit allerdings keine Miene. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und hasste es, unterlegen zu sein bzw. vorgeführt zu werden. Und dass eine Frau mit ihm spielte und ihn verhöhnte, machte die ganze Situation noch schlimmer für ihn. Auch als sie mit ihrer Hand eine „gewisse Stelle" unter der Gürtellinie berührte, verzog Naked Snake keine Miene.

The Boss:" Weißt du was ? Frauen sind von Natur aus die besseren Soldaten."

Sokolov sah, wie sie die Augen schloss und die Hand zur Faust ballte. Sie fing an zu schwitzen. Dann schrie sie, so laut sie konnte und schlug ihm mit aller Gewalt zwischen die Beine… Der Begriff „Schmerz" wurde in diesem Moment für Naked Snake völlig neu definiert. Sein Schrei hätte Tote auferstehen lassen können, so laut wie er war. Er sank in den Armen der zwei Soldaten zusammen.

The Boss keuchte und schaute befriedigt auf ihre rechte Faust. Sie sah zwar in keinster Weise aus wie ein Mannsweib und war auch nicht muskulöser, als „normale" Frauen, aber sie liebte es, anderen ihre Kraft zu demonstrieren. „Männer sind schwach und hilflos…nur wir Frauen sind wirklich stark…"

Sie drehte sich um, ging an Nemesis vorbei und verließ die Brücke. Naked Snake wurde von den zwei Soldaten hinter her getragen. Sokolov und Nemesis blieben allein zurück…

Kapitel 14

Nemesis musterte Sokolov. „Kommen Sie mit !" Forderte er ihn auf.

Sokolov schaute traurig zu Boden. Sein Fluchtversuch war gescheitert… und Nemesis würde ihn bald töten, denn wer will schon einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen haben. Sokolov ging, verfolgt von Nemesis, der seine Pistole stets auf dessen Hinterkopf gerichtet hielt, die Brücke herunter. David, der sich im hohen Gras versteckt hatte, beobachtete die beiden. Er wusste, dass er Sokolov befreien musste. Und die Befreiungsaktion musste schnell von statten gehen, da Nemesis wahrscheinlich nicht plante, Sokolov am Leben zu lassen. Aber Moment…. Konnten Nemesis und seine Leute Sokolovs Tod wirklich verkraften ? Niemand verstand so viel vom „Shagohod" wie er. Nein, David war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht töten würde…

Nemesis führte Sokolov ab und David folgte ihnen mit einigem Abstand, meistens kriechend, da er so das hohe Gras zur Tarnung nutzen konnte. Nemesis brachte Sokolov in einen Transporthelikopter, in welchem sich viele leere Kisten befanden, die noch vor ein paar Stunden mit Nahrung und Medikamenten gefüllt waren…

Nemesis:" Wir warten noch auf einen meiner Männer, ehe wir abheben."

Sokolov sah ihn fragend an. „Wo bringen Sie mich hin ?"

„Abwarten…. Ah, da kommt er ja!"

Sokolov sah, wie ein Mann in dunkel blauer Uniform mit roter Mütze langsam auf sie zu kam. Er wurde von drei bewaffneten Soldaten begleitet. Er hielt einen Revolver in der linken Hand, welchen er lässig um die eigene Achse rotieren ließ."

Nemesis strahlte. „Da bist du ja endlich, Shalashaska…"

David zuckte unter dem Karton zusammen. „Shalashaska" war der Spitzname seines Erzfeindes Ocelot… Aber er war Jung. Vielleicht Ende zwanzig, Anfang 30. Revolver Ocelot war ein alter Mann mit langem weißem Haar und gleich farbenem Bart…

Der Helikopter hob ab.

„Fuchtel nicht so mit deiner Knarre herum!" forderte Nemesis seinen Gegenüber auf, ihm war sichtlich alles Andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Shalashaska aus Versehen den Abzug betätigen könnte. 

Shalashaska:"Ich kann mit meinem Revolver sehr gut umgehen…Ich verstehe die Kugeln, ich bestimme ihre Richtung!" Er nahm seine zweite Schusswaffe aus dem Halster und wirbelte sie um die rechte Hand. Seine Augen strahlten, als er auf sein „Spielzeug" schaute."

„Weißt du, was das ist ?" fragte Shalashaska mit einem extrem freudig erregten Unterton.

„Eine Pistole…" meinte Nemesis, an dessen Gesichtsausdruck und Stimmlage David erkennen konnte, dass ihn die Antwort auf die Frage nicht sonderlich interessierte."

„Die „Colt Single Action Army", die beste Pistole aller Zeiten… sechs Kugeln, tötet alles was sich bewegt…"

David hörte gespannt zu und es kam ihm vor, als hätte er einige Sätze irgendwo schon einmal gehört. Alles kam ihm irgendwie bekannt und vertraut vor.

„Das schöne am Revolver ist die geringe Mündungsgeschwindigkeit der einzelnen Projektile. Aufgrund der Luftreibung wird die Kugel von Sekunde zu Sekunde langsamer und wen sie dann endlich ihr Ziel erreicht und in den Körper des Gegners eindringt, ist ihre Geschwindigkeit so gering, dass sie nicht hindurch geht, sondern im Körper stecken bleibt und so großen Schaden und extreme Schmerzen verursacht. Ach es ist so wunderschön, Andere leiden zu sehen." Fügte er hinzu.

Nemesis interessierte das momentane Gesprächsthema überhaupt nicht.

„Weshalb bist du so spät ? Wir hätten schon vor 15 Minuten los fliegen sollen."

„Ich habe den Amerikaner „verhört", dem The Boss in die Weichteile geschlagen hat."

„Und…"

„Er schweigt, er hält sich wohl für Tough. Es scheint so, als wüsste er, dass er oder die Amerikaner noch irgendeinen Trumpf gegen uns in der Hand haben…" meinte Ocelot.

„Verflucht sein die Amerikaner!" fauchte Nemesis…

„Verflucht sei der Kapitalismus, der die Menschen ausbeutet und verweichlicht, wir werden siegen, der Kommunismus wird siegen und sich über die ganze Welt verbreiten. Und alle Menschen, werden friedlich, frei und gleich miteinander leben… für immer und alle Zeit unter der Fahne der einzig wahren Ideologie, dem Kommunismus…" Der fanatische Klang in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Plötzlich….

„Ein Funksruch… Moment…" meinte Nemesis.

Nemesis:" Ich bins... WAS ???? NEIN ????? NICHT MÖGLICH !!! WAS ?.... GUT…. Sie dürfen nicht entkommen….. ja, wir sind gleich da…."

Nemesis:" VERDAMMT !!!!"

Ocelot sah ihn erschreckt an. „Was regst du dich so auf ?"

Nemesis:" Die Amerikaner….. sie haben uns ausgetrickst……"

Ocelot:" Was ?"

Nemesis:" Die Amerikaner haben unsere Soldaten ausgeschaltet, mit Schlafgas, vermutlich ein unbemerkter Luftangriff…."

Ocelot: „Der Shagohod…"

Nemesis:" Sie sind angeblich gerade dabei, ihn ab zu transportieren... unsere Leute sind bereits an Ihnen dran…"

Ocelot:" Wo ist er jetzt, wir müssen da hin… Wenn der Shagohod Johnson in die Hände fällt… dann sind wir verloren…."

David zuckte die Augenbrauen hoch:" Johnson… ?"

Nemesis ging zu einem länglichen Karton herüber und holte einen riesigen Raketenwerfer hervor.

Nemesis:" Laut Koordinaten müsste sich der Shagohod ganz in der Nähe befinden und wen er hier auftaucht, benutze ich einfach dieses kleine Geschenk von Nikita…."

In diesem Moment entdecken Nemesis und Ocelot den Shagohod, welcher von drei amerikanischen Transporthelikoptern getragen wird. Dahinter flogen drei sowjetische Kampfjets.

Ocelot:" Was… ? Die Ameriakner haben keine Begleitflugzeuge bereitgestellt…? Sie sind unseren Angriffen schutzlos ausgeliefert…"

Nemesis überlegte und sagte:" Vielleicht haben sie gedacht, dass zu viele Flugzeuge zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden…. Aber egal… Heute ist ein denkwürdiger Tag, denn heute werde ich den kalten Krieg beenden ! Der Grund dafür, dass die verschiedenen Einstellungen der USA und der UDSSR überhaupt einen kalten Krieg auslösen konnten, bestand darin, dass jede Seite sich durch die militärische Stärke des Gegners bedroht und eingeschüchtert fühlte, aber der Shagohod ist weitaus mehr, als nur eine Bedrohung."

Mit diesen Worten feuerte Nemesis die Atomrakete ab. Ocelot und Sokolov, welcher seid dem er den Helikopter betrat, geschwiegen hatte und es vorzog, sich intim mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu beschäftigen, stellten mit erschrecken fest, dass der Sprengkopf die Kampfjets der Sowjets in gewaltige Feuerbälle verwandelte. Doch der Schock wurde noch größer, da weder der Shagohod noch die US-Jets schaden genommen hatten….

Ocelot und Sokolov standen wie angewurzelt da und schauten in die Rachschwaden, sie waren kreidebleich und ihre Augen, sowie ihr Mund waren weit aufgerissen….

Ocelot:" COLONEL! SIE HABEN SO EBEN UNSERE EIGENEN LEUTE ABGESCHOSSEN!!!! UND DEM FEIND IST ABSOLUT NICHTS PASSIERT! WIE KANN DAS SEIN!!!!!"

Auf Nemesis' Gesicht war ein Grinsen zu erkennen….

Kapitel 15

Nemesis drehte sich grinsend zu Ocelot um.

Nemesis:" Mütterchen Russland interessiert mich überhaupt nicht."

Ocelot war absolut fassungslos. „Aber… Sie…. Aber…Wieso….Warum….?" stammelte er.

Nemesis:" Mir gefällt das Ziel ihres Chefs nicht, oder eher gesagt, es passt meinen Auftraggebern nicht."

Ocelot:" Sie haben Nikita Khrushchow die Treue geschworen, wie alle russischen Militärs. Sie verachten das Grundprinzip ihrer und auch meiner Gesellschaft! Sie betrügen uns alle!!"

Nemesis:" Mag sein, aber der „böse Feind" , der die Welt angeblich ausbeutet, zahlt viel besser als Leonid…"

Ocelots Schock wich Zorn, er zog seinen Revolver und richtete ihn blitzschnell auf Nemesis Stirn.

Sokolov erschrak und sprang aus der Gefahrenlinie, er stand die ganze Zeit zwischen Nemesis und Ocelot, und versteckte sich hinter einer der vielen Kisten im hinteren Teil des Helikopters.

Ocelot:" Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich ihre Einstellung noch Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Nemesis:" Schießen Sie ruhig ! Sie sind ein Narr, Ocelot, nichts weiter."

Ocelot drückte ab, doch das Geschoss verfehlte Nemesis…

Ocelot:" Nein, wie kann das sein ?"

Ocelot schoss erneut, eine zweite Kugel, eine dritte, vierte, fünfte … Alle Schüsse hatten Nemesis verfehlt…. Nun zog dieser seine Pistole und richtete sie auf Ocelot, welcher panisch und langsamen Schrittes zurück wich.

Nemesis:" Schusswaffen interessieren mich nicht so unheimlich, aber eins habe ich doch gelernt. Selbst die „beste Pistole aller Zeiten" kann mir nichts anhaben, Sie haben keine Kugeln mehr, wie schade für Sie. Nebenbei schönen Gruß an meine Auftraggeber."

Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand über den Gürtel.

Nemesis:" Sechs Kugeln reichen anscheinend nicht immer aus, um alles zu töten, was sich bewegt."

Er schritt langsam voran, Ocelot wich zurück.

Nemesis:" Wie schnell sich das Blatt doch wenden kann, nicht wahr ? Ich habe Sie stets respektiert, aber die Zeiten ändern sich eben."

Ocelot:" Wie konnten Sie nur… wir waren früher die besten Freunde, waren zusammen beim KGB…. Und jetzt…. Jetzt hintergehen Sie mich. Wie konnten Sie nur!?!"

Nemesis:" Andere Leute komplizieren das Leben. Ich lass' mich nicht gern ein… Gib auf, Ivan ! Du hast keine Chance zu entkommen! Du darfst nun noch ein paar letzte Sätze sprechen, bevor ich dich zu deinen Vätern schicke."

Ocelot:" Du bist ein verfluchter Schweinehund!"

Nemesis:" Falsch, ich habe dir meinen richtigen Namen nie verraten, ich bin übrigens überhaupt kein Russe, sondern Amerikaner…" er lachte.

Nemesis:"…daher habe ich dir meine kommunistische Ideologie usw. nur vorgespielt, ich bin Kapitalist und stolzer patriotischer Bürger der „Vereinigten Staaten Von Amerika". Mein richtiger Name ist Michael Jeremias Nash, ich bin US-Airforce-General…."

David traute seinen Ohren nicht, der angebliche Terrorist Nemesis war sein Befehlshaber und Missionskoordinator M.J.Nash. Er betrachtete ihn, so gut es durch den Schlitz des Kartons, unter dem er sich versteckte, möglich war. Der Mann sah wirklich aus wie Nash. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und selbst seine Narben im Gesicht waren mit denen Nash's identisch. Es gab keinen Zweifel… Nash arbeitete für die Patriots, wie David, nur das David weitaus weniger für sie übrig hatte.

„Aber auch im Bodeneinsatz äußerst effizient." fügte Nash hinzu.

Ocelot schaute Nash ernst an, er sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ocelot:"Nun, es mag ja sein, dass du mich hintergangen hast, dass du das russische Volk verraten hast, aber ein Problem hast du trotzdem. Du kannst leider nicht zählen!"

Nash:"Was…?"

Blitzschnell griff Ocelot zur Seite, schlang seinen rechten Arm um Sokolovs Hals und hielt ihm seinen Revolver an die Schläfe.

Ocelot:" Wie praktisch so ein menschliches Schutzschild doch ist. Leider kannst du jetzt nicht auf mich schießen, ohne das Leben deiner Zielperson zu gefährden und das deine „Auftrageber" darüber erfreut sind, lässt sich anzweifeln… Du hast bei meinem Vortrag vorhin nicht richtig zugehört, ein verhängnisvoller Fehler. Die „Colt Single Action Army" hat eine Kapazität von sechs Schuss, dass bedeutet, ich habe noch eine Patrone.. Der Colt ist 131 mm hoch, 270 mm lang und 41 mm breit. Ungeladen hat sie ein Gewicht von 1090 Gramm. Die Lauflänge beträgt 132 mm, die Mündungsgeschwindigkeit beträgt um die 160 Meter pro Sekunde. Die S.A.A, auch „Peacemaker" genannt, war die Standardpistole der US-Chavalery im 19.Jahrhundert, warum wohl ? Sie ist ein absolutes Meisterstück, und sie wird mich vor Ihnen schützen, Nash. Freuen Sie sich, Sokolov, ihr Leben wird vielleicht durch die beste Schusswaffe beendet, die jemals konstruiert wurde."

Sokolov atmete schwer, er schwitzte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Es schien so, als hätte er in Gedanken schon mit sich abgeschlossen.

Plötzlich spürte Ocelot einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf und ging zu Boden.

„Wer sind Sie ?" fragte Sokolov.

Nash:" Das ist nur der Hampelmann, der Sie hier aus der Tinte fischt."

David:" Ich bin Snake, Solid Snake. Ich bringe Sie in die USA."

Nash schüttelte den Kopf:" Ich bedaure, Snake, aber jetzt ist Schlafenszeit."

David:" Sie wechseln die Seiten ?"

Nash:" Seiten wechseln ? Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich auf Ihrer Seite stehe."

Mit diesen Worten drückte Nemesis ab, David fiel in Ohnmacht…

Kapitel 16

David blinzelte, alles um ihn herum war verschwommen. Nur langsam nahm er seine Umgebung wieder war. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er sich auf dem Bett seines New Yorker Appartements befand. Wie kam er hier her… ? Er wusste es nicht. Er musste immer noch an Nash und Sokolov denken, die Gestalten aus dem Traum, den er anscheinend gehabt hatte. Es war kein schöner Traum. Der Aufenthalt in Tselinoyarsk, den ihn sein Unterbewusstsein in den letzten Stunden erleben ließ, er war grausam, war kalt, aber David hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Traum seltsamer Weise, viel realer war, als die Träume, die er sonst hatte. Er konnte sich nur selten an seine Träume erinnern. Es war ja schon seit Jahren bewiesen, dass jeder Mensch jede Nacht träumte und so die über den Tag gesammelten Erlebnisse verarbeitete. Meistens hatte er einen bestimmten Traum: Er jagte mit seinen Huskies über eine unendliche weiße Riesenpiste. Der Schnee war stets fein wie Puderzucker, die Sonne strahlte stets hell, in all ihrer Schönheit und Wärme. David träumte davon, dass „Iditarod", dass wichtigste und größte alaskische Schlittenrennen zu gewinnen. Er träumte davon, wie seine Freunde ihm zu jubelten und seinen Namen riefen, als er als erster die Ziellinie überquerte… Diesen Traum hatte er schon seid mehr als 20 Jahren und die Liste seiner imaginären Bewunderer wurde je länger, desto mehr Menschen er traf, mit denen er sich anfreundete. Zuerst waren es Frank und McDonnell, dann Roy und Hal, später auch noch Jack und Rose und sogar Klein-Andrew jubelte mit…

Schon als kleiner Junge war er von Alaska fasziniert gewesen. Alaska, ein friedlicher, unberührter, reiner Ort, fern von Großstädten, Autoabgasen und ähnlichem… einfach frei und friedlich…. 

David trat vor den Spiegel und bemerkte eine kleine Schwellung auf seiner Stirn, die aussah, wie ein Mückenstich, oder so. Er zog sich an und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine DVD-Hülle. David war verdutzt, er hatte wohl vergessen, sie weg zu legen. Er öffnete die Hülle. Auf der DVD stand in fetten roten Buchstaben „An Hal Emmerich". David war verdutzt, er wollte Hal doch gar keine DVD geben. Er legte die DVD in seinen PC und klickte auf „Laufwrk E", welches seinen DVD-Brenner angab.  
Der PC zeigte eine äußerst seltsame Fehlermeldung an.

„Die Seriennummer dieser Version von „Windows 2007" sowie die Hardwarekonfiguration dieses Computers stimmen nicht mit denen Hal Emmerichs überein. Der Wiedergabevorgang wird abgebrochen."

Was sollte das denn ? Sollte die DVD so decodiert sein, dass sie nur auf Hals Computer abgespielt werden kann ? War der Inhalt der DVD etwa so brisant ?  
David trank einen Kaffee und kontaktierte Hal per Codec.

David:"Hal…?"

Hal:" David ! Wo warst du denn ? Ich hab gestern die ganze Zeit versucht, dich zu erreichen."

David:" Das erzähle ich dir später. Kann ich zu dir kommen ? Hast du heute Zeit ?"

Hal:" Ich hab heute Zeit, no problemo."

David:" Ok, ich bin gleich bei dir, ich habe etwas interessantes für dich."

David steckte die DVD ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hal, dessen Appartement er zirka 15 Minuten später erreichte.

Hal:" Mensch, Dave, wo warst du gestern ? Ich hab mir echt sorgen um dich gemacht."

Dave:" Ich weiß das auch nicht so genau, auch wenn sich das seltsam anhört. Hier !"

Er reichte Hal die DVD.

Hal ging zu seinem Rechner und legte die DVD in das Laufwerk.

„Ich geh mal eben für kleine Schlangen !" meinte David und ging zum WC. Als er zurück kam, sah Hal ihn ernst an. „Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag, es existiert anscheinend eine neue Metal-Gear-Variante."

David zog die Augenbrauen hoch:" Interessant, sagt das Video irgend etwas über die Bewaffnung des MG's aus ?"

Hal nickte:" Angeblich ist er mit 6 65mm Vulcan-Kanone bewaffnet, zumindest wenn man seinem Erfinder Sokolov glaubt."

David wurde bleich:" SOKOLOV….???"

Hal:" Ja, der hat den Shagohod, so nennt er seinen Metal Gear, konzipiert. Sein MG scheint, im Gegensatz zu Rex und Ray, nicht zu laufen, sondern zu fahren, wie ein Panzer… Was ist denn los mit dir ? du siehst ja schlimm aus."

David ging zum Computer und spulte das Video zurück. Was er sah, bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Er sah einen Soldaten, der jemanden hetzte.

Soldat:" Los, rein da und ganz hinten hinsetzen! Beeilen Sie sich, wir haben schon 22 Uhr 57. Nenene, dass wird nix…"

David:" Hal, ich hab mich gestern nicht gemeldet, da ich genau das erlebt habe, was dieses Video zeigt."

Hal spulte das Video vor und staunte.

Hal:" Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen !"

Davids und Hals Codec beepten plötzlich.

Hal:" Ich hab ein ganz ganz schlechtes Gefühl…"

_David:"Yep…?"_

Stimme:" Dr. Emmerich…"

Hal:" Ja…?"

Stimme:" Sie haben Ihrem Freund Dave ja noch gar nicht erzählt, dass John gestern Nacht neuer US-Präsident wurde… Schande über Sie ! Haha! Einen seltsamen Traum hatten Sie da, David. Ich spiele, gütig wie ich nun mal bin, den Traumdeuter. Was Sie erlebt haben, war eine Verschmelzung des S3s mit einer neuen Form von VR-Training." 

Hal:" WAS ?"

Stimme:" Wir wollten Solid erneut demonstrieren, was wir „fanatischen Idioten" erschaffen können. War das, was Sie erlebt haben, David, nicht erschreckend real ? Haben Sie nicht selbst an sich gezweifelt ?"

Stimme (Nash's Stimme):" Ihre Mission besteht darin, Tselinoyarsk, in den sowjetischen Bergen zu infiltrieren…")

Stimme:" Wir erschufen eine fast perfekte Simulation der Mission, die Ihr Vater vor 45 Jahren durchführte und erfolgreich beendete."

David biss sich auf die Zunge:" Damit ist auch geklärt, warum beide Missionen den Codenamne „Snake Eater" trugen.

Stimme:" Und es gab noch weitaus mehr Hinweise darauf, dass Sie nur eine Simulaton durchlebten. Sie lernten Big Boss und Ocelot in jungen Jahren kennen… die im Vergleich zu heute schon steinzeitliche Ausrüstung Ihrer Feinde… die Tatsache, dass Michael Jeremias Nash nicht im aktuellen Netzwerk der US-Airforce verzeichnet war…. Und und und…"

David:" Diese Mission sollte also meine Meinung über das S3 ändern."

Stimme:" Ja. Und selbst wenn Sie es uns gegenüber niemals zugeben würden, so wissen Sie in Ihrem tiefsten Inneren, dass sie von ihm fasziniert sind, von der irrealen Realität, die es _erschaffen kann… Natürlich hätten wir es Ihnen auch einfacher machen können, z.B. indem wir Ihnen Iroquois Pliskins' Barmittel überweisen, der von uns erwünschte „Aha-Effekt" wäre dann allerdings nicht eingetreten, Sie wären nur überrascht gewesen, warum Sie plötzlich weit aus mehr Geld zur Verfügung hätten, als Sie ausgeben könnten."_

David:" Ich glaube ja, dass Sie diesen Pliskin einfach nur aufbauschen, um an ihm Ihre Ziele zu rechtfertigen. Ich glaube, er ist nicht anders, als Hal und ich."

Stimme:" Aha, dann wären Sie zwei aber äußerst „geil" auf Publicity, Sie hätten z.B. MTV erlaubt, ein Tagebuch von Ihnen zu veröffentlichen…. Und ein Kamerateam hätte Sie ihn ihrer Wohnung gefilmt, mit ihrer ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis.. Je mehr Werbung man für sich macht, desto größer ist die Aussicht, viele CDs zu verkaufen. "

Hal:" Also mein Privatleben geht keinen etwas an."

David nickte zustimmend.

Stimme:" Stellen Sie sich nicht stur, Snake ! Sehen Sie endlich ein, dass die Menschheit sich selbst ins Verderben stürzt, wenn Sie über sich selbst entscheidet, da jeder Mensch absolut egoistisch ist."

Stimme (Kenneth Bakers Stimme):" Immer freuen wir uns auf den nächsten schönen Krieg."

David:" Oh!"

Stimme:" Oder, damit es Ihnen noch deutlicher wird."

Stimme (Hal Emmerichs Stimme):" Die Wissenschaft hat stets vom Krieg gelebt. Die größten Massenvernichtungswaffen stammen meist von Wissenschaftlern, die berühmt sein wollten, aber das ist vorbei. Ich will nichts mehr mit Mord zu tun haben."

Stimme:" Eine äußerst lobenswerte Einstellung, Dr. Emmerich."

Hal und David starrten sich an. Sie wussten nicht recht, was sie sagen sollten.

Stimme:" Der Mensch behandelt seine Mitmenschen ungerecht. Ein Beispiel: Auf der Welt existieren genug Lebensmittel, um alle Menschen ausreichend zu ernähren. Doch aufgrund des Überflusses der Industriestaaten leiden vor allem in Afrika und Asien Millionen Menschen Hunger und sterben elendig…. Ein anderes Beispiel ist Geld. Sozial schwache Menschen werden ausgebeutet und reiche erhalten sogar noch Extras. Pliskin wurde z.B. zur Preview von „Kill Bill Vol.1" eingeladen, obwohl Leute wie er auch äußerst gut ohne solche Boni leben können."

Hal:" Sie meinen also: Pliskin hat genug Geld, um sich später die DVD zu kaufen bzw. normal ins Kino zu gehen ?"

Stimme:" Yep…Und zum Dank wurde er sogar noch eingebildeter als vorher."

Stimme (Iroquois Pliskins Stimme):" Ich gebe zu, dass ich im Moment nur mein eigenes Album höre. HAHAHA!"

Hal:" Der Mann wird mir echt immer unsympathischer…"

David:"Ähhm. Ich dachte wir hätte uns darauf geeinigt, dass Pliskin eine Frau ist ?"

Hal:" Oder ne Transe…egal. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch. Sie werden Ihr S3 jawohl nicht nur an ihm bzw. ihr getestet haben, aber wieso benutzen Sie immer Iroquois als Beispiel ?"

Stimme:" Das haben wir Raiden auf der Federal Hall schon erklärt. Jedem wird, wenn er aufwächst, das Selbe gesagt."

Stimme (Roy Campbells Stimme):"Glaube an dich selbst und du wirst erfolg haben."

Stimme (Rose Yeardleys Stimme):" Doch von Anfang an ist klar, dass nur wenige Erfolg haben können. "

Stimme:" Und Pliskin hat keinen. Leider akzeptiert er es nicht, talentlos zu sein. Tja, im Team kann man Talentlosigkeit besser ausgleichen, als allein. Pliskin stürzte sogar diejenigen, die mit ihm arbeiten bzw. gearbeitet haben, ins Unglück."

Der Codec zeigte ein Video.  
  
**25.4.2002**

Nachrichtensprecher:" Soeben hat der japanische Software-Konzern „Konami" einen Rekordverlust in Höhe von 54,2 Mrd. US-Dollar bekannt gegeben… "

_Hal:" Tja, Konami arbeitet anscheinend mit zu vielen Pfeifen zusammen. Obwohl ich meine, mich erinnern zu können, dass „AOL-Time-Warner" 2002 ebenfalls enorme Verluste bekannt gegeben hat."_

David:" Nun, ich gebs ja nicht gern zu, aber mit euren Aussagen und Videos habt ihr in gewisser Weise recht."

Stimme:" Sie unterstützen uns von nun an also bei unserem Vorhaben ? Fein! Und eines sei Ihnen noch gesagt: Auch wir sind nicht perfekt."

Hal:" Wie meinen…?"

Stimme:" Mit Mutter Natur können wir es leider NOCH nicht aufnehmen. Wir haben versucht, dafür zu sorgen, dass Iroquois Pliskin genau zum 40. Jahrestag des D-Days, also am 6.Juni 1984 geboren wird. Unser Plan schlug leider fehl, es wurde der 14.Juni."

David überlegte:" Sie meinten gerade, die Simulation war nur fast perfekt. Wieso ?"  


„_Weil Sie in der Realität anders ablief. Die Lesben-Szene mit The Boss haben wir nur zu ihrer Belustigung kreiert. Wenn sie lesbisch gewesen wäre, hätte sie Ocelot wohl kaum bekommen können."_

_Blitzschnell riss David die Augen auf, ihm blieb die Luft weg:" THE BOSS WAR OCELOTS MUTTER ?"_

„_Korrekt. In Wirklichkeit spielte sich die Brückenszene so ab." Meinte Mr.X_

**Sokolov und Big Boss alias Naked Snake betraten die Brücke an deren Ende The Boss und Nemesis standen. **

„**Boss…? Was soll das ?"**

„**Jack, Sokolov gehört mir, er ist ein Geschenk für Nemesis."**

„**Wenn du ihn haben willst, musst du ihn dir mit Gewalt holen. Ich bringe ihn zurück in die USA."**

„**Ich hole ihn nicht. The Fear macht das schon für mich." The Boss lachte.**

**Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiger Bienenschwarm auf und stürzte sich auf Sokolov und seinen Beschützer. Die beiden schienen hilflos und schlugen wild um sich, wurden letztendlich aber doch von den Bienen zu Fall gebracht. Naked Snake versuchte, sich auf zu richten, was ihm nach einigen Mühen auch gelang. **

„**HILFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" **

**Naked Snake zuckte zusammen. Der Hilferuf kam von Sokolov. Naked Snake drehte sich um und sah, wie Sokolov von einem Mann mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren und in einer braunen Uniform, gepackt wurde. Der Mann, der kopfüber von einem Bienenschwarm getragen wurde und über auffällig lange Arme und Beine verfügte. **

„**Hey Snake, mach jetzt bloß nichts falsches. The Pain hat noch weitaus mehr „Freunde" die er mir schicken kann. Und selbst wenn du ein Mittel gegen seine Lieblinge findest, habe ich immer noch meine Willhelm-Tell-Armbrust auf dem Rücken." Daraufhin flog der Bienenschwarm auf einen Helikopter zu. Sokolov und sein seltsamer Begleiter wurden in diesem abgesetzt, wo die zwei von einem zirka über zwei Meter großen, beleibten und mit einer Sturmmaske maskiertem Mann, der einen Patronengürtel um die Hüften trug, erwartet wurden. Der Mann mit den langen Gliedmaßen half Sokolov auf die Beine und brachte ihn zu einer kleinen Bank innerhalb des Helikopters. Sokolov setzte sich. **

„ **Es ist immer wieder beeindruckend, wie gut du deine Bienenschwärme kontrollieren kannst, The Pain."**

**Der dicke maskierte Mann lachte." Ich kann zwar nicht so gut klettern oder mit einer Armbrust umgehen, wie du, aber mit meinen Freunden kenn ich mich aus."**

**Der Bienenliebhaber legte einen eleganten Rückwärtssalto hin. Der Heli wurde daraufhin leicht erschüttert."**

**Eine weitere Stimme erklang:" Mensch, gebt gefälligst acht, ihr zwei. The End geht es nicht gut."**

**Der Kritiker kniete auf dem Boden des Helikopters und trug einen sowjetischen Raumanzug."**

„**The Fury…" sprach der auf dem Boden liegende The End, welcher einen Moosanzug trug und über einen langen weißen Bart verfügte. „Meine Zeit ist bald um…" Seine Stimme war schwach und leise. „ Ich lebte für über ein Jahrhundert, es ist Zeit, der jüngeren Generation ihre Chance zu geben. Der Tod ist ein Teil des Lebens. Trauert nicht um mich. Und sagt The Boss, dass ich den grüßen werde, den sie über alles liebt."**

**The End schlief daraufhin in einen endlosen Schlaf. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Es blitzte und gewaltig Regenmassen prasselten auf die Erde. The Boss's linkes Auge vergoss eine Träne, als sie aufschaute. „Nemesis, es regnet Blut… ich wollte ihn nicht töten…" Sie schluchzte:" Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Seit zwei Jahren fühle ich mich unglücklich und leer. . ich sehne mich nach ihm…"**

David schien wenig beeindruckt von de eben gezeigten Szenen zu sein_:" Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der Geliebte von The Boss Ocelots Vater ist ?"_

„_Ja, Snake. The Boss's Gemahl, sowie The Pain, The Fury, The Fear und The End bildeten die Cobra-Unit, die in Wirklichkeit von ihrem Vater getötet werden sollte. Daher hieß die Operation auch „Snake Eater."_

_David:" Jetzt wird es mir auch klar._

_Mr.X:" Sein Sie nicht so hart Snake. Mit dem Tod von The End verlor die Welt den besten Scharfschützen, den es jemals gab."_

_David:" Die Batterien für die Nanomaschinen sind fast leer…"_

_Mr.X:" Macht nichts, Snake. Heute Nacht erfahren Sie, wieso Liquid die Kontrolle über Ocelot übernehmen konnte, obwohl dieser nur seinen Arm transplantiert bekam._

Die Codec-Übertragung wurde beendet.

Hal und David schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an…

Hal:" Wie kommst du darauf, die Patriots zu unterstützen ?"

David:" Mir ist da was eingefallen. Irgendjemand, ich weiß nicht mehr wer, hat mal gesagt:" Menschen machen sich gegenseitig nicht glücklich. Von dem Moment, wo wir auf die Welt kommen, ist es unser Schicksal, uns gegenseitig nichts als Elend und Leiden zu bringen. So sind wir programmiert und darum gibt es Krieg."

Hal:" Ein weises Zitat, Dave. Ich finde es beruhigend, dass auch unsere „höchst intelligenten" Feinde, nicht alles so hinkriegen, wie sie wollen."

David:"Yep, und daher wird ihr Plan der Zensierung niemals gelingen…"

David gähnte:" Ich bin müde und leg mich jetzt weg. Die Sache mit der Mission, den Patriots, Pliskin, usw. hat echt an meinen Nerven gezerrt."

David fuhr nach hause und legte sich schlafen, doch er wälzte sich nur hin und her. In seinem Traum vermischten sich die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden.

David träumte. Iroquois Pliskin schritt allein durch eine verregnete nächtliche Waldlandschaft und meckerte:" Mach Urlaub in Pakistan, hat McDonnell gesagt…. Da ists cool und friedlich, hat er gesagt… und jetzt hab ich meine Reisegruppe verloren und muss völlig durchnässt durch diesen scheiß Wald… und Nacht ist es jetzt auch noch geworden."

Er ging weiter und kam zu einem kleinen, von Bäumen umgebenen Bach. Ein Gewitter zog auf. Zu den Regenmassen gesellte sich gruseliges Donnergrollen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen ? Hier ist auch keiner… wäre ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten… verfickte Scheiße…"

In der Ferne erkannte er eine Gestalt, die einen Regenmantel trug und ihm den Rücken zu drehte. „Halllo!!!!!!! Ist da jemand ? Hallo !!!" rief Pliskin. Der Unbekannte bewegte sich nicht.

„Traurig…"

Iroquois war überrascht. „Hey, was ist los mit dir ? Was hast du ?"

„Traurig….. so traurig."

Endlich drehte sich der Unbekannte um und zog sich mit der rechten Hand die Kapuze seines Regenmantels zurück.:"

„Ich bin The Sorrow…"

The Sorrow war ein alter bebrillter Mann mit kurzen, grauen Haaren und schneeweißer Haut.

„Aha, scheiß Name…. ich bin Iroquois… und wenn ich so eklig weiß aussehen würde, wie du, wäre ich auch traurig… Sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht." Er nieste.

Wie von Geisterhand verschwand The Sorrows Regenmantel und gab den Blick auf einen militärischen Dress frei. Der Mantel legte sich plötzlich um Iroquois. Dieser staunte kurz und zog sich dann die Kapuze über sein Gesicht. The Sorrow starrt zu Boden…

„Danke…echt nett, aber wie hast du das gemacht, mit der Kapuze, und wieso bist du traurig ? das mit deinem Aussehen tut mir leid."

„Es ist nicht mein Aussehen, das mich traurig macht. Ich weiß, ich sehe abstoßend aus, aber ich bin immerhin seid zwei Jahren tot…"

Etwas Blut floss aus seinem linken farblosen Auge langsam als Spur bis zu seinem Mund herunter. Auf einmal begann The Sorrow zu schweben und näherte sich Iroquois langsam.

„Hey, pack mich bloß nicht an du scweben der Leichnam du…."

The Sorrow wich zurück.

Er hob den Kopf und schaute Iroquois direkt in die Augen.

„Seid zwei Jahren fühle ich mich schwach und leer. Ich wandle zwischen dieser Welt und dem Reich der Toten auf der Suche nach meiner Liebsten. Doch nirgends finde ich sie. Ich fühle mich schwach und leer…

Schlimm ist das, nicht wahr…?" Sein linkes Brillenglas zersprang.

ENDE


End file.
